Miss You Mr Oh
by oohhunhannie
Summary: Xi Luhan adalah murid baru yang berada di 'Seoul Art High School' dimana sekolah tersebut memiliki sebuah kelompok yang terdapat tiga orang berandalan tampan dan salah satunya telah berhasil masuk kedalam jurang yang dinamakan 'cinta', yang sebelumnya berandal tersebut tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. "Luhan! Jangan buat aku gila seperti ini!" "Bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu!"
1. Chapter 1

"Miss You Mr. Oh"

By : oohhunhannie_meme

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo.

Rate : T-M

Genre : School Life, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, Mature.

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan Tuhan, alur cerita milik saya, jadi jangan ada yang copas dan jika kalau tidak mau membaca tidak usah dibash. Tidak menerima bash-an!

ㅎCHAPTER 1ㅎ

Pagi hari disebuah jalanan aspal terlihatlah sebuah 3 mobil mewah yang tengah membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan sangat lajunya. Si pengendara menghiraukan beberapa bel dan teriakan dari para pengendara lainnya, hal tersebut disebabkan mereka yang seenak jidatnya saja mengendarai mobil mewahnya seakan mereka mengendarai disebuah jalur balap mobil.

Kini terlihatlah ketiga mobil tersebut berhenti ditengah lapangan sekolah yang bernamakan 'Seoul Art High School'. Sipemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya masing-masing serta diiringi oleh teriakan beberapa murid yang tengah melihat mereka dengan pesonanya masing-masing. Ada yang melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan langsung ia gigit ujungnya sambil mengacak rambutnya agar terlihat sexy dan jangan lupakan ia memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dari yang lain warna kulit tannya sangat terlihat sexy apabila terlumuri oleh keringatnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tengah membuka dua buah kancing kemejanya memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang sangat sexy sekali dengan ujung kemejanya yang sudah keluar dari celananya dan memakan satu buah permen lolipop dan juga ia memilik tinggi badan yang sangat melebihi batas tetapi hal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan, dan yang terakhir ia memiliki wajah tampan dan rahang yang sangat tegas sedang melonggarkan dasinya dan menaruh almamaternya dibahu kirinya dengan lengan kemejanya yang sudah ia tekuk sampai sebatas siku dan juga ujung kemejanya yang sudah keluar dari celananya dan rambut coklatnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan sedang memainkan permen karet yang ia makan dan hal itu semakin membuat kesan sexy dipara mata penggemarnya.

"parkirkan mobilku", perintahnya kepada satpam sekolah tersebut.

"ne, baik Tuan Oh"

"aku juga ya ahjusshi", ucap seseorang dengan cengiran anehnya.

"aku juga", sambung seseorang yang berkulit tan.

ㅎㅎ

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yaampuuuunnnnn manisnyaaaaaaaaa"

"aaaaaaaaahhhh mereka sexy sekali pagi iniiiiiiiiiiiii"

"nyaaaaaaaaawwww tampannyaaaaaaa"

Begitulah teriakan para gadis gadis di sekolah ini. Setiap pagi mereka rela membuang suaranya demi meneriaki idola mereka. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah stay coolnya dan berjalan sangat tegap melewati belahan jalanan yang mereka sediakan.

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Jam masuk ke pelajaran pertama pun telah berbunyi, membuat para gadis tidak rela untuk meninggalkan idolanya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

XI – IPA 2

"baik anak-anak, selamat pagi...", sapa Jung Seosaengnim kepada murid-muridnya.

"baik sebelum ibu melaksanakan pelajaran, ibu mau mengabsen satu persatu."

"Park Sae Jin", panggil Jung Seosaengnim memulai mengabsen muridnya.

"hadir Seosaengnim"

"Song Jae Boom"

"ne hadir Seosaengnim"

"Lee Joon Soo"

"hadir Seosaengnim"

"Oh Sehun"

"...", ketika Jung Seosaengnim memanggil nama tersebut, tapi nihil tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oh Sehun", Jung Seosaengnim pun kembali memanggil nama tersebut.

"...", namun nihil tidak ada yang menjawabnya lagi.

Baru saat Jung Seosaengnim memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Oh Se-"

 **BRAK**

"aku hadir", jawab sang pemilik nama dengan wajah datar nan suara dinginnya yang tanpa bersalah langsung melewati Jung Seosaengnim yang berada didepan kelas tengah membawa buku absen dan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya serta diikuti kedua temannya. Setelah sampai dibangkunya, Sehun pun alias nama yang tadi dipanggil oleh Jung Seosaengnim tadi tengah menaiki kedua kakinya dimeja sambil memasang earphonenya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang juga tengah memakai earphonenya, yang satu tengah memainkan ponselnya dan yang satu tengah membaca komik 19++nya dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan tatapan marah yang diberikan oleh Jung Seosaengnim.

Dalam kehitungan beberapa detik, alasan mereka bertiga yang sedang memakai earphonenya adalah ...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KALIAAAN SEMUUUUUAAAAAAA! IKUT SAYA KERUANGAN SAYA SETELAH PELAJARAN INI SELESAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!", teriak Jung Seosaengnim menggema diseluruh ruangan kelas. Sedangkan murid yang lainnya hanya sabar menerima teriakan Jung Seosaengnim. Sedangkan murid yang diteriaki hanya diam tak acuh.

"hah...haahh ehem,, baiklah maaf murid-murid, saya lanjutkan kembali", ucap Jung Seosaengnim mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

ㅎㅎ

"selamat pagi Luhan ponakanku yang cantik", sapa Bibi Han yang sedang membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk keponakannya yang baru datang dari China.

"issssh bibiiiii! Lulu namja bi! Ssang namja heoh! Dari dulu bibi selalu memuja Lulu cantik, ck!", gerutu Luhan atau ponakan sang Bibi Han. Sedangkan bibi Han hanya terkekeh geli melihat gerutuan ponakan cantiknya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena marah.

"ne neeee.. kajja Luhan masuk... Bibi buatkan susu strawberry mau?", tawar bibi Han sambil menarik koper Luhan masuk dan membawa Luhan untuk duduk disofa ruang tamunya.

"eumh ne.. Lulu sangat haus sekali daritadi", ucap Luhan mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat karena ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak tadi.

"kekekee,, ne tunggu sebentar ne Lu...". segera bibi Han menuju kedapur.

Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan tengah meminum susu tersebut dengan sekali tegukan dan sambil melepaskan topi, sweater dan syalnya.

"haaaaahhh,, aku tidak tahu kalau korea sangat panas bibi", gumam Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mendapatkan angin kewajah Luhan padahal sudah ada AC yang menyala pikir Bibi Han.

"cepcepcep, Acnya kurang dingin ya Lu?", tanya Bibi Han dan dijawab oleh anggukan imut sang ponakannya.

"aiguuuuuuu ponakan bibi lucu sekali sih, hhhmmmm bibi gemaaaaaaaasssss!", gemas bibi Han sambil menjiwit gemas pipi kanan Luhan. Sedangkan sang pemilik pipi hanya berteriak kesakitan menerima sambutan yang menurut Luhan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"iiisssshhh bibi Haaaaaannn! Lepaskaaaaaannnn!", teriak Luhan.

"kekekee ne ne Bibi lepaskan... Luhan lapar?", tawar Bibi Han yang kini sudah berdiri dari sofa yang barusan ia duduki. Dan dijawab oleh Luhan dengan anggukan dan mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang memerah habis dijiwit oleh bibi Han dan jangan lupa bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut lucu.

"ckckckkck,, baiklah bibi buatkan makanan untuk Luhan. Kalau Luhan mau tiduran sebentar, naik keatas saja Lu, itu kamar buat Luhan ne..."

"eumh ne Bibi Han"

SKIP

Keesokan harinya, setelah menurut Luhan acara santainya selesai. Kini ia sedang berada didalam mobil pamannya dan tengah duduk bersampingan dengan pamannya.

"lama tak jumpa ne Lu", ucap paman Han yang memulai percakapannya dengan keponakannya.

"kekekee ne paman.. Lulu rindu tawanya paman"

"hahahaa kenapa rindu tawanya paman? Kok tidak rindu sama wajah paman saja, hahahaaa...", tawa paman Han meledak.

"ck, paman... kalau Lulu rindu wajah paman, baba Lulu akan jealous sama Lulu karena lebih memilih pamannya sendiri daripada babanya", ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaaa... begitu..."

"eumh paman, Han Doong Joon sedang kuliah ya?", tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eumh ne... sudah satu tahun dan sekarang ia tinggal di kostan karena jarak universitasnya sama rumahnya sangat jauh", jelas paman Han sambil tetap menatap lurus jalanan Seoul.

Setelah beberapa menit,

"akhirnya sampai juga"

"ini sekolah baruku Paman?", ucap Luhan tak percaya sambil terus menatap bangunan tinggi yang sangat besar ini menurut Luhan.

"eumh ne, bagus kan..."

"uwaaaaaaaahhhh sangat bagus paman. Tapi...", ucap Luhan menggantung dan mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"hm waeyo Lu?", tanya paman Han bingung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"eumh apa tidak terlalu besar paman?", racau Luhan.

"huh?", paman Han hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"emh maksud Lulu, apa sekolah baru Lulu tidak terlalu mewah? Pasalnya waktu sekolah Lulu di China lebih kecil dari ini", jelas Luhan sambil masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"HAHAHAHAAA... aiguuuu uri Luhan... gwenchana.. paman tidak keberatan untuk membiayai kehidupan dan sekolah Luhan. Karena paman telah berjanji kepada baba Luhan untuk membiayaimu sampai engkau sudah memiliki pekerjaan sendiri Lulu..." ucap paman Han ikhlas sambil mengusak kepala keponakannya yang menurutnya sangat polos itu.

"tapi Lulu jadi tidak enak", gumam Luhan tidak enak.

"ish sudah ponakan paman yang cantik nan bawel ini, sudah masuk... saat ini sudah pukul 6.45 paman akan terlambat jika kau tidak segera memasuki bangunan mewah tersebut. Kajjaaaa", ucap paman Han untuk segera mengakhiri perkataan keponakannya yang terdengar seperti sangat mencanggungkan(?).

"ah emh ne paman.. jjaljayoooooo~~~~", teriak Luhan sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya dan melihat kearah mobil paman Han yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya disini.

"hhhhhmmmm yooossshhh! Baiklah Luluuuu,, kau harus semangat dihari pertamamu ini! Kajjaaaaaaa!", teriak Luhan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan murid-murid yang tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Luhan dan melihat perlakuannya hanya memandang aneh.

ㅎㅎ

Luhan yang sedang berjalan memasuki bangunan ini, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan yang sangat menghebohkan dan menggemakan, 'seperti konser saja', gumam Luhan. Dengan rasa penasarannya, Luhan segera berjalan alias berlari kecil untuk mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

Setelah sampai dikerumunan, ia mencoba menjinjit karena tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang kecil itu tidak sampai untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam kerumunan tersebut.

"hm, ada apa ya? Disini Lulu Cuma lihat ada 3 siswa yang sedang berjalan, tapi kenapa diteriakin seperti ini?", gumam Luhan berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **TING**

 **TONG**

"alamak, jam sekolahnya sudah berbunyi... aku hampir lupa tujuanku pertama kali memasuki gedung sekolah ini", gerutu Luhan kesal pada dirinya. Dan segera ia meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut, namun ia mencoba bertanya kepada salah satu siswi yang juga habis berada dikerumunan tersebut.

"eh-ehm, chogi...", sapa Luhan takut-takut. Karena ia pernah mendengar rumor bahwa jika ada murid baru yang bersekolah di korea selatan itu selalu mendapatkan bully-an.

"ehm apa?", jawab siswi tersebut dengan nada yang ramah.

'fiiiiuuuhhh syukurlah', batin Luhan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"ehm anu, ehm bolehkan saya bertanya?", ucap Luhan formal. Tak heran Luhan bisa berbicara dengan siswi tersebut, karena nenek Luhan yang dari orang Korea dan kakek Luhan dari China maka dari itu Luhan diajari oleh sang nenek agar saat Luhan meneruskan sekolahnya di Korea bisa berbicara dengan orang-orang sekitar.

"eumh ne boleh saja... silahkan", jawabnya dengan senyuman manis yang dimiliki siswi tersebut.

"ehm ruang kepala sekolah dimana ya?"

"oohh,, itu kamu tinggal lurus saja terus belok kiri disitu ada tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah', sudah ..."

"ah begitu, baiklah terimakasih banyak", ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya setengah dan tersenyum manis kearah siswi tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dari tempat ia berdiri tadi, 'uwaaaaahhh siapa murid itu? Manis sekali matanya. Ia memiliki wajah dan senyuman yang sangat manis. Sebaiknya aku beritahu teman-teman saja ah', gumam siswi tersebut dan segera pergi menuju kekelasnya.

ㅎㅎ

TOK

TOK

"ya silahkan masuk"

Cklek

"eumh annyeonghasaeyo..", sapa Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"ah silahkan masuk", suruh bapak bapak tersebut yang dipastikan adalah Kepala Sekolah.

"eumh permisi, saya Xi Luhan imnida. Saya disini mau mengurus data-data pindahan saya ke sekolah ini pak", jelas Luhan kepada bapak ini.

"silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu", suruh Bapak Kepala Sekolah.

"ah ne, saya Oh Gyojangseosaengnim (kepala sekolah)", salam Bapak Oh.

"ah ne Oh Gyojangseosaengnim", ulang Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"tunggu sebentar ya, saya mau memanggil Lee Seosaengnim yang akan mengantarkanmu kekelas barumu dan ia akan mengajari kelas barumu dijam pertama.

"ah begitu, ne silahkan Oh Gyojangseosaengnim."

-In other place-

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu kelas XI – IPA 2 yang terbuka dengan sangat keras. Menampilkan siapakah yang telah menendang pintu malang tersebut. Dan yah tentu saja si Oh Sehun si ketua dari ganknya tersebut. –sepertinya salah satu hobi Oh Sehun adalah menendang pintu yang tak bersalah-

Krik

Krik

Tanpa dugaan ternyata kelas pun sepi tidak ada tanda-tandanya seseorang yang dengan suka rela menghabiskan suaranya didepan untuk menjelaskan murid-muridnya. Ketiga namja tersebut tengah duduk ditempat masing-masing. Dimana seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk dibarisan paling akhir ditengah dan sedangkan yang berkulit tan atau bisa kita kenal Kim Jong In atau Kai tengah duduk bersama namja yang memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas normal yaitu park Chanyeol. Jadi kesimpulannya kini kursi yang berada disamping Sehun adalah kursi kosong masih tidak ada penghuni yang suka rela menduduki pantatnya disamping seseorang yang diidolai seluruh siswi disini.

Sebelum mereka bertiga duduk dibangku masing-masing, Kai dengan sengaja menyingkap rok mini yang dikenakan temannya yang berada disamping tempat duduknya. Dengan refleks siswi tersebut berdiri dan menarik Kai untuk menghadapinya dan langsung mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Kai. Sipemilik pipi hanya menyeringai tak tahu malu. Sedangkan si Chanyeol hanya melototkan kedua bola matanya yang bundar dan si Sehun sudah duduk dibangku tanpa memperhatikan perilaku Kai dipagi hari saat ini.

"YAAAAAKKK! APA MAUMU KAI!", teriak siswi tersebut setelah menampar pipi kiri Kai. Kai tak menjawab ia malah menyeringai dan mendekati telinga kiri siswi tersebut.

"aku ingin belaianmu sayang... aku butuh lubang seorang perawan untuk meremas juniorku saat ini", bisik Kai dengan suara beratnya dan hembusan nafas yang ia sengaja keluarkan sambil menjilati daun telinga siswi tersebut. Sedangkan si siswi hanya diam membeku mendapatkan perilaku Kai. Kurang ajar sekali Kai yang tengah mengerjai teman perempuannya sendiri. Sedangkan si Chanyeol hanya tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi si siswi tersebut.

"KAAAUU!", geram si siswi penuh dengan penekanan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Kai. Setelahnya ia langsung menduduki pantatnya dikursinya kembali sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan kedua bola mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"ya sayang,, aku tunggu nanti dikamarku pukul 21.00 malam. Kita akan bergadang sampai pukul 6.00 pagi dengan banyak ronde yang pastinya akan kulakukan", ucap Kai santai sambil memegang dagu si siswi sedangkan si siswi hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dari arah yang berlawan dengan Kai tentunya dengan mulut yang sudah sedikit bergetar. Itu sama saja Kai telah melecehkannya.

"Kai kau tengah membisikkan apa huh?", bisik Chanyeol penasaran. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan penasaran si Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak", sapa Lee Seosaengnim yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas tersebut dengan seseorang yang tengah mengekornya di belakang dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"pagi Lee Seosaengnim"

"nah saya disini tidak hanya sendirian. Saya sedang ditemani oleh murid baru atau lebih tepatnya teman baru kalian sebentar lagi. Baiklah Xi Luhan tolong perkenalkan diri anda", ucap Lee Seosaengnim dengan nada yang formal.

"eh-ehm, ehem... saya Xi Luhan. Saya berasal dari negeri tirai bambu, yaitu China. Saya disini tinggal bersama paman dan bibi saya. Salam kenal, dan mohon bimbingannya jika saya ketinggalan pelajaran selama ini, terimakasih", ucap Luhan formal dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Akibat senyuman yang diberikan oleh Luhan, seluruh murid dikelas inipun merasa sedikit terpesona dengan terdengarnya suara bisikan bisikan yang terdengar seperti tengah mengomentari betapa manis dan imutnya wajah Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecil dan menatapnya malas dan langsung menempelkan earphonenya ditelinganya.

"baiklah Xi Luhan, kau akan duduk bersama Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun tolong angkat tanganmu.", ucap Lee Seosaengnim, namun sipemilik nama hanya menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan Lee Seosaengnim terhadap dirinya.

Tidak ambil pusing, Lee Seosaengnim pun dengan sabar menanggapi Sehun dengan tidak menghiraukannya. "baiklah Luhan, kau duduk dibangku belakang dengan kursi yang kosong tersebut ya", ucap Lee Seosaengnim sambil menunjukkan kursi kosong yang berada disamping tempat duduk Sehun.

"ah ne Lee Seosaengnim, terimakasih banyak",segera Luhan berjalan kearah bangkunya. Setelah menduduki pantatnya ia mencoba menoleh kearah teman bangkunya 'Oh Sehun' dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya ke Sehun namun Sehun tidak mendengarnya karena ia mendengarkan lagu sambil menyilakan tangannya didepan dada sambil menutup kedua matanya. Karena dihiraukan seperti itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas sabar dan kembali menatap kedua bola matanya di depan kelas yaitu kearah Lee Seosaengnim.

"baiklah pelajaran akan bapak mulai."

SKIP

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Bel istirahat tengah berbunyi nyaring, dan langsung saja ketiga namja pembuat onar itu langsung berdiri meninggalkan kelas sebelum gurunya yang berada dikelasnya keluar dahulu.

Setelah ditinggalkan sang guru, Luhan tiba-tiba didatangi oleh kedua siswa dengan senyuman manisnya yang mereka miliki untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"annyeong Byun Baekhyun imnida", sapa sinamja imut yang memilik sedikit eyeliner dimatanya.

"hai sedangkan aku adalah Do Kyungsoo", sapa sinamja imut satunya yang memilik alis tebal dan mata yang bulat.

Mendengar hal tersebut, dengan senang Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjabat kedua tangan teman barunya sambil tersenyum manis, "halo apa kabar", ucap Luhan. Dengan segera kedua namja tersebut duduk mendekati Luhan, dengan Baekhyun yang menduduki tempat duduk Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi didepan bangku Luhan.

"mau ke kantin?", ajak Baekhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan mantap oleh Luhan. Dengan segera Baekhyun dang Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk membawanya ke kantin.

-Kantin-

"kau tahu Lu?", ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"apa?"

"kau adalah namja yang memiliki wajah imut nan manis yang pertama kali kulihat didalam hidupku ini",sambung Baekhyun mendramatisir.

"mulai deh, lebaynya", gerutu Kyungsoo dan ditanggapi oleh Luhan yang sedang tertawa manis.

"bisa aja si Baekki ini",ucap Luhan dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"ah Baekki?", gumam Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang menegang.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya dibuat bingung oleh sikap Baekhyun barusan yang tiba-tiba menegang seperti ini. "eumh waeyo Baek?", tanya Kyungsoo penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Baekki...", gumam Baekhyun yang sama seperti tadi.

"iya kenapa Baekki?", ucap Luhan sambil memegang bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"hiks,, hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", teriak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan yang penuh tanda tanya ini.

"ini anak kenapa sih", gumam Kyungsoo.

"hiks,, panggilanmu sangat imut sekali Luhan... aaahhhh lucu sekali", gemas Baekhyun sembari memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

"aigooo ternyata hanya hal itu Baek?", gumam Kyungsoo dan disetujui oleh Luhan dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya masih didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"eumh aku sangat menyukainya", gumam Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"jadi bolehkan kau memanggilku Baekki, Lu?", pinta Baekhyun yang saat ini menggenggam kedua bahu Luhan.

"ah ehm ne tentu saja Baekki-aah~", ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gwiyeowoooooooooo", teriak Baekhyun yang langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Kyungsoo karena seluruh murid yang berada dikantin sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ria.

"kau juga harus memanggilku Baekki, arra?", perintah Baekhyun.

"ne ne Baekki...", ucap Kyungsoo patuh dan dijawab oleh kekehan Baekhyun.

"neeee baiklah, Lulu akan memanggil Baekhyun Baekki dan Kyungsoo yaitu Kyungie, eotteohke?"

"kyaaaawwwww ide bagus"

ㅎㅎ

-Malam hari di kota Seoul-

Lebih tepatnya di sebuah apartemen seorang namja tampan.

 **Klik**

" _yobeosaeyo?"_

"bisa kau menemaniku ke club? Aku sangat bosan. Dan kabari Kai bahwa kita bertemu diclub pukul 19.30 ok"

SKIP

"yooo Sehun, ngapain kau ajak kita kesini?", sapa Chanyeol yang barusan datang dan langsung duduk disamping kiri kursi Sehun yang berada di bar minuman dan disusul oleh Kai yang juga duduk disamping kanan kursi Sehun namun Kai langsung memesan minuman yang ia inginkan.

"Samuel adams utopia bars", pesan Kai dan dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman ramah dari pelayan bars yang sambil mengelapi gelas. Samuel adams utopia bars adalah bir yang terbuat dari karamel. Kai selalu memesan itu karena ia menyukai rasa karamel.

"ck bodoh. Sudah aku bilang aku bosan Park Yoda", gerutu Sehun yang sambil meminum birnya yaitu Diamonds are forevers koktail. Dimana minuman tersebut adalah terbuat dari berlian dan harganya cukup mahal.

"kekekeee...", gerutuan Sehun hanya dijawab cengiran oleh Chanyeol dan langsung memesan minuman dengan judul 'Vielle bon secours bir'.

Setelah Kai menghabiskan sekiranya satu botol Samuel adams utopia bars, ia tiba-tiba berjalan linglung menuju para gerombolan penari yang dikelilingi oleh para pelanggannya. Melihat hal itu, Sehun hanya menatapnya malas. Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini sudah mengajak Sehun bicara dengan tema yang tidak jauh jauh amat dengan kegiatan Kai saat ini yaitu menari dengan penari bar dengan baju yang sangat minim sekali, yaitu kemeja putih yang sangat kebesaran dan menerawang dalamannya yang berwarna merah dan tanpa memakai celana apapun sehingga menampilkan celana dalam merahnya yang sangat menggoda dengan warna kulit mereka dan tak lupa high heels yang melekat dikaki para penari tersebut.

"hei Hun, kau tak ikut?", ajak Chanyeol. Tak menjawabnya hanya meneruskan minuman birnya. Merasa tahu dengan jawabannya, segera Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sempoyongan menyusul Kai.

Tak lama kemudian, musikpun berhenti dan penaripun meinggalkan panggung tempat mereka barusan berhenti meleok-leokkan tubuhnya yang sexy menurut mereka. Hanya beberapa langkah berjalan, salah satu penari tengah ditarik tangannya oleh Kai dan mendorong tubuh sang penari kearah dinding dan dikurungnya oleh Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didinding.

Si penari hanya menatap Kai penuh tanda tanya, dan sedikit mempermainkan pemuda tampan ini lumayan menyenangkan juga, batinnya.

"hai ada apa tampan, hm?", ucap si penari tersebut sambil menaruh kedua tangannya memeluk leher Kai. Sedangkan si Kai hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka dan tak lupa smirk yang ia tunjukkan.

"sayang, aku ingin menjamah tubuh sexymu itu", ucap Kai sambil tangan kanannya yang bergerak menelusuri bentuk tubuh sang penari tersebut.

"hahaaa, hm menjamah tubuhku? Kau mau berapa tampan?", jawabnya dan sepertinya laki-laki ini sangatlah menarik, batinnya.

"hm, tentu saja aku bayar mahal dengan black cardku sayang. Hm mau ya...", bisik Kai seduktif yang saat ini sambil menjilati leher mulus sang penari.

"ah ehm~", bukannya menjawab malah sang penari hanya mendesah keenakan.

Mendengar nada yang sedari tadi ditunggu Kai, dengan gencar Kai melakukan aksinya yaitu meremas kedua pantat sintal yang penari itu tunjukan tadi di atas panggung.

"aaahhh eungh eeemmmhhh", lenguh sang penari yang saat ini tengah meremas rambut belakang Kai.

Setelah kai bermain dengan bongkahan pantat sexy itu, kini kedua tangan Kai berganti menjadi meremas kedua bola yang penari itu miliki. Kai sangat menyukai ukuran bola tersebut. Dengan perlahan dan penuh dengan tekanan Kai meremasnya sangat nikmat dan dengan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga kiri sang penari dengan membisikkan kata-kata desahan yang Kai miliki.

Karena merasa terpancing oleh perlakuan Kai, sang penari pun menganggukkan kepalanya saat Kai mengajaknya kesebuah kamar kosong yang telah disediakan oleh bar.

Sedangkan disisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sehabis melihat kegiatan Kai dan sipenari tersebut, adiknya pun merasa tegang dan haus akan belaian. Dengan segera Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri saat ini dan tanpa sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan seorang perempuan cantik nan sexy namun terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit lebih tua dari Chanyeol.

"eh maafkan aku, maaf...", ucap Chanyeol sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf kepada seseorang yang ia tabrak.

"ah ne gwenchana...", ucap gadis tersebut.

Setelah mendengar suara sang gadis, Chanyeol pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan penampilan yang sedikit, eeeerrr-sexy.

Dengan drees mini yang berwarna merah menyala yang pendeknya seperempat paha dan memakai high heels warna cream dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dan tak lupa bibirnya yang berwarna merah menggoda dan penampilan tersebut dapat membuat adik Chanyeol sedikit berdiri.

"oh astaga...", pekik sang gadis tersebut. Mendengar pekikan tersebut Chanyeol segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau gwenchana?", tanyanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis tersebut, ia hanya memandangnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang sedikit melotot dan mulut yang menganga.

"ehm itu..", tunjuknya kearah bawah tepatnya sang adik Chanyeol. Merasa masih tidak mengerti, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti arah tunjukkan sang gadis berikan. Dan benar saja sang adik Chanyeol tengah lumayan menyembul dan membuat zippernya sedikit terbuka karena tak muat dengan besarnya sang adik Chanyeol. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol menutupi sang adiknya, malu.

Dengan senyuman merekahnya, sang gadis berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya dikedua bahu Chanyeol dan membisikkan kata-kata dengan nada rendah.

"butuh bantuan anak muda?"

Dan dijawab anggukan mantap tanda setuju oleh sipemilik adik, yaitu Chanyeol.

Sedangkan sisi lain, namja tampan yang saat ini sendirian masih menikmati minumannya tiba-tiba didatangi oleh wanita cantik dengan baju dress tanpa lengan sehingga menampilkan bahunya dan tak lupa ukuran dressnya seperempat paha dan rambut yang digelung kebelakang.

"hai tampan sendirian saja?", sapanya sambil mengelus paha dalam Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya malas, ia berdecak menanggapi wanita tersebut dan pergi meninggalkannya dan mengacuhkan bagaimana ekspresi wanita tersebut.

Segera Sehun menancakan gas dan pergi dari tempat ini.

-Di Sisi Lain-

"Bibi Haaaaaaaaan", panggil Luhan dengan sedikit teriak.

"iiiisssshhh ada apa keponakan bibi yang cantik ini heumh?"

"ck, bibi Lulu mau ke supermarket ne... Lulu ingin camilan ne ne ne...", ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan deer eyesnya.

Sedangkan bibi Han hanya terkekeh menanggapi keponakannya yang manja ini dan memberikan izin untuk pergi ke supermarket.

"jangan lama-lama ne pulangnya"

"umh ne tentu saja bibi, bye..."

Saat ini Luhan tengah berjalan menuju supermarket yang berada lumayan jauh dengan rumah tinggal bibinya, mungkin sekitar 500 meter.

"haaaaahhh lumayan jauh juga nih supermarket, kaki Lulu kan jadi sakit ini. Hhhmmm yaaahhh demi kelaparan yang tengah hinggap diperut Lulu, Lulu harus berjuang yap berjuang, ne BERJUAAAANNNGGG!", teriak Luhan menyemangati tubuhnya saat ini.

ㅎㅎ

"haaaaahh haus sekali ini tenggorokan, masih cukup jauh juga nih apartement.", gerutu Sehun yang saat ini berada di dalam mobilnya sendirian dengan pandangan yang sedikit memburam tentu saja.

"lebih baik aku ke supermarket dulu, aku benar-benar tidak kuat"

Segera Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan masuk menuju supermarket dan segera mencari air mineral dengan pandangan yang sangat berat dan sedikit sempoyongan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww akhirnya Lulu sampaaaaaaaiiii", teriak Luhan yang saat ini sudah berada didepan pintu buka supermarket, dan tanpa lama lagi segera Luhan memasuki supermarket tersebut.

Skip

Setelah selesai membeli apa yang ia butuhkan, segera Luhan membayarnya dan keluar dari supermarket. Namun ia saat ini dibuat terkejut oleh apa yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, yaitu seorang namja yang tengah tertidur tengkurap dipinggir jalan dengan air mineral yang sudah tumpah ditanah.

Dengan panik segera Luhan berjalan mendekati namja tersebut dan segera membalikkan tubuh tersebut, dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Luhan dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat yaitu "OH SEHUN!"

ㅎㅎ

Saat ini Luhan berada didalam apartemen Sehun. Karena saat ia membawa tubuh Sehun untuk berjalan dengannya ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang mungkin menurut Luhan itu adalah alamat rumah Sehun. Dan dengan penuh keyakinan Luhan mengantarkan Sehun dengan jalan kaki, yah tentu saja karena ia masih belum bisa mengendarai mobil.

"eugh berat", gumam Luhan dengan peluh yang sangat banyak tengah membasahi tubuhnya.

Bruk

"huuuuhhh akhirnya sudah selesai", ucap Luhan lega sambil menghapus keringat yang berada didahinya. Yah saat ini ia sudah berhasil menaruh Sehun untuk berada diatas kasurnya.

"yaaaahhh baiklah Oh Sehun, Lulu akan pulang. Nanti dicari sama bibi, bye bye..."

Greb

Bruk

"aaaaaaaaaaaawwwww..."

TBC

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Annyeong chinguya...

Kenalin nih, saya author yang baru debut dari dunia perffn-an ini, hahaaa...

Saya masih 18 tahun, jadi kalau diantara kalian ada yang eonni, oppa, saeng kenalan dulu ya ...

Dan sebagai mahasiswa yang sedang dilanda kesetresan, jadinya saya melampiaskannya lewat ff saya, dan terimakasih kalian telah membaca dengan ff saya, terimakasih juga kalau para chinguya menyempatkan untuk mampir dikolom **'REVIEW'** , apalagi kalau ada yang nambahin fav maupun follow saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian ...

Yah segitu saja kenalannya... gomawoyo~~

Attention : i will publish this fanfiction (next chapter) if review more than 50.

Sekali lagi gomawoyo ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss You Mr. Oh"

By : oohhunhannie_meme

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo.

Rate : T-M

Genre : School Life, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, Mature.

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan Tuhan, alur cerita milik saya, jadi jangan ada yang copas dan jika kalau tidak mau membaca tidak usah dibash. Tidak menerima bash-an!

ㅎCHAPTER 2ㅎ

Chup~

"e-eumh..."

Luhan hanya membeku membelalakkan kedua bola matanya akibat kejadian saat ini yang sedang menimpa dirinya, dimana Luhan yang sedang berada di atas kasur Sehun dan sedangkan Sehun berada diatas Luhan. Dan lebih parahnya dimana kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Luhan masih tetap membelalakkan kedua bola matanya tanpa pergerakan apapun, tetapi Sehun? Yah, Sehun kini sedang melumat bibir atas Luhan. Iya terlihat sangat menikmati bibir cherry tersebut. Dan yaaahh tentu saja saat ini Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Setelah melumat bibir atas Luhan, Sehun melepaskan tautan tersebut dan kini hanya menatap wajah Luhan.

"eumh, hai sayang... kau sangat cantik sekali~~", gumam Sehun dengan pandangan yang buram. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"eumh Sehun, kau bicara a-"

Bruk

Ucapan Luhan terpotong sebab Sehun yang kini kembali ambruk ditubuh Luhan dengan bibir yang menempel dileher kiri Luhan.

"-pa?"

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

1 menit

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan satu huruf pun. Luhan masih setia dengan posisinya, dan sedangkan Sehun kini ia sudah terdengar oleh suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, yah Sehun kini sedang mendengkur.

Setelah 5 menit terdiam, kini Luhan memulai menggerakkan tubuhnya karena ia sangat capek dengan keadaan yang membuatnya sedikit keram.

"eungh Sehun, tolong menyingkirlah dari tubuhku ini. Lulu capek...", rengek Luhan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kecil bahu Sehun. Namun Sehun ia hanya tetap dengan posisi mendengkurnya.

"hhhggghhh,, terpaksa Lulu harus menggunakan cara ini."

Dengan segera Luhan memulai kuda-kudanya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"1 2 3 ..."

Hyaaaakkk

Bruk

"haaahhh, capek semua badan Lulu jadinya...", gerutu Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua bahunya. Setelah menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dengan cara mendorong dan menjatuhkannya, kini Luhan berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar apartemen Sehun.

"baiklah Sehun, Lulu pulang dulu... selamat malam"

ㅎㅎ

Keesokan harinya, lebih tepatnya dikelas XI – IPA 2

"morning Lulu~", sapa Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kebangku Luhan dan disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

"morning Baekki, Kyungie...", sapa balik Luhan sambil menampil deer eyes smilenya.

"kau tahu?"

"ne?"

"Choi Seosaengnim dia hari ini tidak masuk yeeeeeeeeyyyy ...", teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat 45-nya.

"Choi Seosaengnim adalah guru biologi kita Lu", jelas Kyungsoo sebab ia melihat kerutan didahi Luhan yang artinya ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Choi Seosaengnim. Tak lama kemudian kedua mata Luhan berbinar bahagia.

"huwaaaaa benarkaaaaahh?", ucap Luhan memekik.

"eumh ne.. yeeeeeyyy", balas Baekhyun yang kini tengah menarik kedua tangan Luhan sesambil memutar-mutarkan badan Luhan.

"yeeeeeeeeyyy", teriak mereka bertiga yang kini sambil berputar dan meloncat seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah lolipop. Sedangkan para murid yang lain hanya ada yang tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka dan ada yang ikutan bahagia karena adanya jam kosong dan ada yang mengerutkan keningnya karena tak suka dengan suara yang mereka tunjukkan.

 **BRAK**

Krik krik

Seketika kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai, sekarang menjadi sangat sepi karena adanya ketiga murid berandal yang kini sedang memasuki kelasnya. Dan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo? Kini mereka sudah kembali ke bangkunya karena mereka tidak berani jika berdekatan dengan ketiga siswa itu.

Melihat partner bangkunya yang sudah datang dan kini sudah menduduki pantatnya dikursinya, Luhan pun mencoba menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya yang ia miliki.

"pagi Sehunnie..."

Yang disapa hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan menghiraukan sapaan Luhan.

"Sehunnie sudah baikan saat ini?"

"..."

"eumh kau tahu? Mobilmu yang kema-"

"huh!"

"-rin ... hhhmmm yah baiklah ...", ucapan Luhan terpotong karena saat ini Sehun sedang berdiri dari kursinya dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya dibelakangnya.

Setelah melihat hal itu, segera Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk ketaman belakang sekolahan mereka. Sembari menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka saat ini.

-Taman Belakang-

"hhhmmm Sehunnie emang seperti itu ya anaknya?", gumam Luhan yang kini pandangannya sedang menatap bunga daisy dengan kelopak yang berwarna putih. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti boneka anjing hiasan yang berada didalam mobil dengan anggukan-anggukan kompak nan lucu mereka.

"hhhmmmm...", Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"sayang ish kau ini apasih"

"hhhmmm kau hari ini sungguh cantik sekali chagia..."

"hahhaaa yah aku emang setiap hari selalu cantik"

"dimata Oppa"

"kekekeee..."

"OMO! Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan Baekki Kyungie? Kenapa mereka saling memakan?", ucap Luhan memekik terkejut. Mendengar pekikan dan ucapan Luhan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka menjadi kearah dua siswa siswi yang kini sedang melakukan french kiss dengan si yeojanya yang bersandar dipohon dan sinamja yang sedang mengapit tubuh siyeoja dengan tak lupa tangan kanannya tengah meremas bola kiri sang yeoja.

"aaahh Oppa aaahh,,"

"eumh eung..."

"HAAAAAAHHH OMOOOOOOOO! Mari kita pergi!", pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menarik tangan Luhan yang sebelumnya Luhan hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu.

-Kantin-

"haaaaaaahh,, apa-apaan mereka berdua tadi! Emangnya tidak masuk kekelasnya apa! Huh menyebalkan, mengganggu saja!", gerutu Baekhyun kesal dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah sampai ketelinganya juga. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya malu sehabis melihat tontonan gratis dipagi hari.

"memangnya mereka sedang melakukan apa tadi, Baekki Kyungie?", ucap Luhan yang sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Merasa namanya yang dipanggil, dengan segera Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Luhan yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"kau jelas tidak mengetahuinya?", tanya Baekhyun menggebu sembari memegang erat kedua bahu Luhan.

"kau belum pernah mencobanya?", tanya Kyungsoo yang juga menggantikan posisi Baekhyun yaitu memegang erat kedua bahu Luhan dan membawa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua temannya.

"kau sungguh belum pernah melihatnya?", tanya Baekhyun lagi yang lagi lagi memegang erat bahu Luhan.

"dan kau tidak pernah menanyakan ini kepada siapapun?", tanya Kyungsoo yang juga lagi lagi memegang erat kedua bahu Luhan.

"aish,, kenapa sih... aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku tidak pernah mencobanya, aku belum pernah melihatnya dan aku tidak pernah menanyakannya kepada siapapun karena tadi adalah kejadian yang pertama kalinya aku lihat sampai umurku saat ini", ucap Luhan sedikit kesal karena kedua temannya ini dengan seenak pantatnya menarik tubuh Luhan kekanan kekiri untuk melihat dan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari temannya.

"Oh My God!", pekik Baekhyun sembari menopang kedua pipinya.

"kau benar-benar lugu Lu", ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"sepertinya kita harus menjaga uri Lulu, Baekki"

"umh ne HARUS kyung!"

ㅎㅎ

"yo yo yo, kemarin malam ada apa Hun? Kok si anak rusa tadi menanyakan hal tentang mobilmu?", ucap Chanyeol penasaran. Dan saat ini ketiganya sedang berada di dalam atap gedung.

Sehun pun tak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Chanyeol, dan lebih memilih diam menikmati siliran angin. Merasa tidak dijawab, Chanyeol hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"heeeeyyy bagaimana kalau kita bermain?", ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba kepalanya mengeluarkan sebuah ide.

"mwo? Permainan apa?", jawab Chanyeol yang penasaran dan sedangkan Sehun masih tetap pada kegiatannya.

"eeeuuummhhh pastinya permainan ini sangat menyenangkan", ucap Kai dengan smirk yang ia miliki.

-Kamar Mandi-

"nyaaaaaahh~~ Kai henti aaaahh kaaaannn!"

"eumh,, waeyoh Jung?", tanya Kai dengan diiringi desahannya yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"ngapain dihentikan! Lanjut aja kai", ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

"aaahhh aaaniii,, akuh tidak ssshh kuuuaaatttt...", desah sikorban dengan susah payah.

"cih"

"nyaaaaaaahhh~~~"

"itu yang kau maksud permainan menyenangkan ?", gumam Sehun dengan nada datarnya yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan badannya didinding dekat wastafel toilet.

"eeeeuuuhhmm,, neeeee ...", jawab Kai yang saat ini sedang menarik resletingnya keatas.

"huuuuh~~ permainanmu benar-benar hot Kai", legah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengeringkan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah akan air keran.

"hahahaa,, benar kan"

Pembicaraan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya ditanggapi dengan hembusan nafas dari Sehun, karena jujur saja Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan hal hal yang berbau begitu, yaitu yang dilakukan si Kai terhadap si korban ternyata laki-laki. INGAT! GARIS BAWAHI LAKI-LAKI! Yah walaupun Sehun dan kawan-kawan ini selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka disebuah club, namun tentu saja Sehun hanya berkencan dengan beberapa minuman alkohol yang ia minum.

"sudahkah? Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?", ucap Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang berada didepan dadanya dan akan hendak pergi, sebelum ...

"aniyaaaaa... chakkaman Sehun-ah... aku masih belum mendapatkan mangsa...", keluh Chanyeol dengan nada merengek dan wajah yang dibuat sesemelas mungkin.

"cih mengerikan sekali kau Park Chanyeol", decih Sehun dan hanya dijawab oleh kekehan dari Chanyeol dan tawa yang terbahak-bahak dari Kai.

ㅎㅎ

Terlihatlah seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian menelusuri koridor kelas sekolah yang sudah sepi karena sebagian murid sudah ada yang pulang. Dan namja tampan tersebut adalah Oh Sehun. Yaaahh dia saat ini pulang sendirian, dan biasanya sih ketiga pria tampan itu yang tak lain adalah Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun selalu pulang bersama namun ini tidak. Karena ...

 _ **Flashback**_

" _hhhmmm, apa Sehunnie memang anaknya seperti itu ya? Padahal Lulu kemarin sudah berbuat baik kepadanya, tetapi kenapa dia malah seperti itu tadi pagi ke Lulu, hhmmm... bagaimana caranya kalau Sehunie mau jadi temannya Lulu?", gumam seorang namja kecil yang sedang menengadah kepalanya untuk melihat sekumpulan awan awan yang sedang berjalan perlahan menghiasi langit._

" _eh,, burung... kenapa kamu kesini hhmm ?", tanya namja kecil yang tak lain adalah Luhan yang kini sedang mengajak seekor burung yang sedang hinggap diatas paha kanan Luhan. Perlahan Luhan membawa seekor burung tersebut berada diatas telapak tangan Luhan. Dan yap berhasil, kini burung tersebut sedang diatas telapak tangan Luhan dan merasa gemas akan ekspresi yang diberikan seekor burung tersebut ke Luhan, jadinya kini Luhan kegirangan dan mengelus elus pucuk kepala burung tersebut dengan jari telunjuk tangan kiri Luhan._

" _hai burung cantik...", gumam Luhan menyapa burung tersebut._

" _apa yang kau lakukan tadi diatas pahanya Lulu?"_

" _kau tahu? Hihiii,, kau telah membuat Lulu geli karena kaki kaki kecilmu ini", gumam Luhan yang kini tengah mengelus seluruh anggota tubuh siburung._

" _hhhmmm ah iya burung, eeehhmm aku ingin cerita ..."_

 _ㅎㅎ_

" _Sehun kau dimana sekarang?", ucap seseorang yang berbicara dari seberang telepon._

" _tunggu sebentar, aku ada urusan sebentar... kalau kau mau pulang duluan, pulanglah"_

" _hhmm ne baiklah... aku dan Kai pulang dulu ne, annyeong Sehun-ah"_

 _PIP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

" _entah kenapa aku ingin berteman dengan Sehun. Dia teman sebangkuku burung~"_

" _tapi sikapnya yang seperti itu kepadaku, entah apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatukah kepadanya? Padahal aku selalu bersikap baik kepadanya, tapi malah dia membalasku seperti itu burung..."_

" _hhhhhmmm,, aku harus melakukan apa dong?"_

" _hem, bukankah itu... Luhan?", gumam Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri kira kira 1m dari jarak Luhan dan Sehun masih bisa mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan._

" _heeeeeeyyyy! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku buruuuuunnnngggg!"_

" _..."_

" _yaaaaakkk kenapa kau malah hanya berbunyiiiii dan mengepakkan sayap... aku butuh jawaban buruuuunnnggg!", geram Luhan yang kini wajahnya sedikit memerah._

" _apa yang dia lakukan?"_

 _Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, sang burung malah pergi terbang menjauh dari Luhan dan tanpa rasa bersalah._

" _kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Buruuuuuunnnggggg kembaliiiiiiiii! Kem-ba-li ti-daaaaaaaaakkkkk!", teriak Luhan penuh dengan penekanan. Merasa asik sedang mengejar sang burung dan tanpa melihat apa yang ia injak, kini Luhan sedang tersungkur ketanah karena barusan ia tanpa sengaja menginjak batu yang berukuran lumayan besar. Niatnya yang ingin mendapatkan burung itu kembali, Luhan malah mendapatkan luka yang telah berada di tulang hidungnya dan dagunya dan tak lupa dipergelangan tangan kiri Luhan._

" _hiks..hiks.. HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

" _AAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", teriak Luhan yang kini sedang menendang nendang kedua kakinya keudara dan menangis sekeras mungkin berharap ada seseorang yang berhati malaikat sedang menolongnya. Namun nyatanya malah seseorang berhati iblis yang ia dapati._

" _hah,, dasar bodoh.", gumam Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri berada dihadapan Luhan dan tersenyum remeh._

" _hiks hiks, Se..hiks..hunnie...", gumam Luhan yang kini menengadah kepalanya melihat sosok Sehun yang berada dihadapannya._

" _mengejar sesosok makhluk hidup yang memiliki sayap, sedangkan dirinya tidak memiliki sayap. Hahaaa bodoh sekali orang itu ...", ucap Sehun yang kini sedang melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dan tersenyum remeh sekali lagi._

" _eeehhmm,, mak...hiks...sud Se..hiks..hunnie apaaaa hiks?", ucap Luhan yang terbata akibat sambil terisak._

" _haish, sudahlah... sebaiknya kau berdiri dari sini dan obati lukamu itu. Aku ingin pulang", gumam Sehun yang kini sudah siap meninggalkan posisi Luhan._

" _aku pikir kedatangan Sehunnie kesini mau menolong Lulu", gumam Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, karena tanpa sengaja ia mendengar gumaman yang Luhan lontarkan. Namun Sehun hanya terus berjalan dan menghiraukan Luhan yang masih menangis sesenggukan akibat luka yang ia dapat._

 _Dan perlu kalian tahu, Sehun tanpa sadar tadi tersenyum dua kali. Yah walaupun tersenyum remeh, tetapi satu hal yang kalian harus tahu, selama ini Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Walaupun hanya tersenyum remeh, tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada siapapun, dan hanya baru ini saja kepada seseorang yang baru ia kenal dan seseorang tersebut adalah Luhan._

 _ **Flashback end**_

'apa anak itu sekarang sudah pulang?', batin Sehun yang kini sedang menyetir menuju kediamannya yaitu apartemennya.

"haaaiiissshhh masa bodoh Oh Sehun! Fokuskan matamu kearah jalan!", gerutu Sehun yang sambil memukul setir mobil dan mengakibatkan bunyi bel yang nyaring.

BLAM

TING, suara pintu lift yang barusan terbuka dan emnampilkan Sehun yang sedang berada didalam lift. Saat Sehun berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya, ia melihat sepasang sepatu high heels yang sedang berdiri didepan apartemennya. Segera Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang tersebut.

"hai nak ...", sapa seorang perempuan separuh baya yang sedang menyambut anaknya yang berada didepan pintu apartemen Sehun.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini", ucap Sehun dingin.

"eh ah ehm,, eomma ingin mengetahui keada-"

"bukankah kau daridulu tidak mau menganggapku sebagai anak, dan kau dan ayah selalu pergi meninggalkanku karena ayah tidak mau melihatku kapanpun dan juga kalian tidak mau mengingat kehadiranku yang berada didunia ini. Apalagi dihadapan kalian berdua. Dan kenapa kalian ah ani maksudku kenapa kau tiba tiba datang kesini dan menyapaku", ucap Sehun dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan memotong ucapan eommanya.

"bukan begitu nak, kehadiran eomma kesini eomma mau meminta ma-"

"tidak perlu. Aku ingin kau pergi darisani. Jangan ganggu aku. Dan jangan temui aku." Ucap Sehun yang sedang berjalan masuk keapartemennya dan meninggalkan eommanya yang sedang menatapanya dengan tatapan sedih dan bersalah.

"mianhae nak, maafkan eomma...", gumam Ny. Oh yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menahan kedua air matanya yang akan keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kim ahjusshi tolong antar aku kembali kerumah"

ㅎㅎ

"huuuuhhh badanku sakit semuuuaaaaa...", rengek Luhan yang kini sedang menduduki tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tivi.

"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini huuuhhh!", gemas bibi Han yang saat ini sedang mengobati luka luka yang berada ditubuh Luhan.

"aaarrgghh,, sakit bibiii.. pelan pelaaaann", ringis Luhan yang sedang menahan kesakitan.

"haaiisshh,, salahkan kau sendiri yang sudah besar tapi tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Apa perlu bibi siapkan bodyguard untuk melindungimu huh?!"

"aaahh aniii... duuuhh tidak usah bibi Han.. kau sangat berlebihan", gerutu Luhan yang sedang melipatkan kedua tangannya didada.

"makanya bibi tidak mau melihat luka ini lagi Lu. Bibi sudah berjanji kepada almarhumah eommamu untuk menjagamu selalu." Ucap bibi Han tulus sambil mengoles obat kearah luka luka Luhan.

"eeehhmm,, hiks.. bibiii Haaaaaannn", rengek Luhan yang kini sedang memeluk bibinya erat dan menangis dibahu sang bibi.

"heeeyy kenapa kau menangis Lu", tanya bibi Han penuh dengan tanda tanya karena Luhan sepupunya tiba tiba menangis sangat kencang.

"huweeeeeeeeeeeeee Lulu tidak akan mendapatkan luka ini lagi. Tidak akan bibi Han, hiks.. hiks...", ucap Luhan sesenggukan.

"kekeee,, karena itu.. hhhmmm ne baiklah...", jawab bibi Han sambil mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

"jaaaaa,, lukanya sudah bibi obati... sekarang Luhan istirahat, mau minum apa hm, biar bibi buatkan..."

"susu strawberry kekeeee..."

"haaaaahhh~~ selalu saja..."

ㅎㅎ

 _ **flashback**_

" _halmeoni eomma thama appa Thehun mana? Thehun rindu mereka, Thehun ingin bertemu dengan mereka halmeoni... Halmeoni tahu tidak? Thehun thetiap malam thelalu menangith karena Thehun ingin bertemu dengan orangtua Thehun. Thehun thelalu iri kalau melihat teman teman Thehun thelalu diantar dan dijemput dengan orang tua mereka, thedangkan Thehun thelalu diantar dan dijemput oleh halmeoni karena harabeoji thelalu thibuk bekerja. Thehun ingin tahu rathanya kalau dipeluk thama orang tua Thehun, apalagi eomma. Thehun ingin tahu bagaimana rathanya kathih thayang dari orangtua Thehun, Thehun ingin tahu bagaimana rathanya kecupan yang dihadiahi oleh Appa dan Eomma kalau Thehun mau pergi tidur. Thehun ingin tahu bagaimana eomma ketika terthenyum melihat Thehun, halmeoni", ucap Sehun yang kini sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil melihat tv namun saat ini ia membiarkan tv tersebut melihatnya karena ia fokus tentang curahan hatinya kepada sang nenek._

 _Melihat cucunya yang berbicara seperti itu, sang nenek pun tidak tega melihatnya. Segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya dan tak lupa ia kecup pucuk kepala yang sangat kecil itu. Tak lama kemudain ia merasa bahu kecil tersebut bergetar menahan tangisan yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan._

" _ssstt,, kenapa Sehun berbicara seperti itu hm?", ucap nenek mencoba menenangkan cucu kecilnya._

" _karena Thehun meratha iri kepada mereka, halmeoni hiks..."_

" _cupcupcup uljima ne Sehun-ah..."_

" _mungkin suatu saat nanti kalau Sehun sudah besar, Sehun pasti bisa bertemu dengan orangtua Sehun, arrachi?", ucap nenek menenangkan Sehun sambil menangkup wajah mungil Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap air mata Sehun yang telah sia sia dikeluarkannya._

 _Merasa malas menjawab, Sehun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak bersemangat. "jaaaahhh~ sekarang Sehunt idak boleh menangis lagi. Sehun mau apa? Ice cream, hm?", tawar sang nenek yang mulai menenangkan cucunya._

" _eumh.. coklat", gumam Sehun lemas._

" _eumh en tentu saja, tunggu sebentar ne cucu nenek yang tampan ini", ucap sang nenek yang berdiri dari sofanya sambil emngusap rambut Sehun pelan dan mengecup pucuk kepala tersebut._

" _kasihan sekali kau Sehun-ah...", gumam sang nenek yang sambil berjalan menuju dapur._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SEHUUUUUUUNNN! ITU MASA LALUMU SAJAAAAAAAAA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGINGATNYA LAGI!", teriak Sehun frustasi yang sedang mengacak acak isi kamarnya.

"orang tua sialan", geram Sehun yang sambil memukul cermin yang cukup besar dengan tinjuan ditangan kanannya.

Pyaaarrr

TBC

ㅎㅎㅎ

Annyeong~~

Nae kambek :D

Mian lama banget ya? Heheee masih ndak ada waktu untuk ngepublishnya, masalah buatnya sih udah ada nih :D

Makasih sekali untuk kritik dan sarannya dan reviewnya juga, aku sangat suka banget bacanya

Yaudah segitu aja, makasih banget ya eonni, oppa dan saeng :D

Tetap ngereview yaaaahhh ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss You Mr. Oh"

By : oohhunhannie_meme

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo.

Rate : T-M

Genre : School Life, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, Mature.

Lenght : 3 of ?

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan Tuhan, alur cerita milik saya, jadi jangan ada yang copas dan jika kalau tidak mau membaca tidak usah dibash. Tidak menerima bash-an!

ㅎCHAPTER 3ㅎ

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Bel pertanda jam pertama pelajaran pun dimulai. Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah siap duduk ditempat duduknya sembari menunggu guru yang akan mengjar kelasnya. Tak lama setelah jam pelajaran berbunyi, kini ketiga namja tampan sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya dari pintu belakang kelas dan menuju tempat duduknya masing masing. Syukur mereka bertiga sudah datang tanpa keributan dan sebelum Choi seosaengnim guru biologi mereka datang.

"annyeong Sehunnie...", sapa Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis bagi tiap orang yang melihatnya, namun tidak bagi seorang berandal Oh Sehun.

Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menjawab sapaan pagi dari partner tempat duduknya.

"huuumm dicuekin lagi", gerutu Luhan dengan nada yang sangat kecil takut Sehun bisa mendengar gerutuannya.

Seketika Luhan melirik tangan kanan Sehun yang kini sedang memainkan gadgetnya. Saat Luhan mau menanyakan tentang tangan kanan Sehun, namun ucapan Luhan berhasil terpotong karena Choi Seosaengnim sudah mulai masuk kedalam kelas dan akan memulai pelajarannya.

"annyeong selamat pagi murid murid", sapa Choi seosaengnim.

"annyeong Choi seosaengnim", jawab para murid serempak.

"saya Choi Siwon guru biologi kalian. Kenapa saya berkenalan seperti ini, karena saya lihat ada seorang murid baru yang sedang duduk dibelakang, iyakan?", tanya Choi seosaengnim yang sedang melihat kearah Luhan.

"eh ehm ne... annyeonghaseyo Choi seosaengnim... saya Luhan Xi Luhan murid baru disekolah ini dan kelas ini...", sapa Luhan ramah. Membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis kearah guru barunya.

"waaahh ramah sekali ya teman baru kalian ini..."

"jjaahh kita mulai pelajaran ini. Buka halaman 76... Bab 3 tentang Sistem Reproduksi", ucap Choi seosaengnim yang sudah siap membawa spidolnya dan akan membuat sebuah goresan seni dipapan putih tersebut.

"uwah Kai, ini yang kau tunggu tunggu", gumam Chanyeol yang sambil menyenggol lengan kiri Kai.

"kekeee,, tahu saja lu. Tunggu sebentar Yeol, tunggu aksiku sebentar lagi...", balas Kai terkekeh sambil menyeringai.

"yah dimana sistem reproduksi manusia ...", Choi seosaengnim terus menerangkan pelajaran tentang bab tersebut dan tanpa merasa terganggu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian...

"aaahh~~", seketika seluruh murid yang berada dikelas tersebut dan Choi seosaengnim menoleh kearah siswi yang sedang duduk dibangkunya.

"ada apa Jung HaRa? Ada masalah?", ucap Choi seosaengnim kepada siswi yang saat ini sedang diperhatikan seluruh orang yang berada dikelas ini.

"ah eum~", bukannya menjawab siswi tersebut malah mendesah.

"eeeuungngghh terussshhh", desah siswi tersebut sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya susah payah, dan Sehun sepenuhnya tanda tanya seperti seluruh orang dikelas ini.

"iiyyaaaaahhh.. aaaahh~~", desah siswi tersebut semakin menjadi dan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Dan sedangkan yang berada dibawah, hanya menahan tawanya penuh kemenangan.

Merasa sangat heran Choi seosaengnim pun berjalan mendekati siswi tersebut. Setelahnya sampai, ia membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dan mulutnya ternganga akibat pemandangan yang tidak sedap untuk dilihat.

Terlihatlah seorang siswi tersebut membuka pahanya lebar lebar dan celana dalam yang sudah terlepas dan berada dibawah kedua kakinya dan roknya yang sepenuhnya tersingkap hanya menutup bagian privatnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ada seorang siswa yang sedang menghadap daerah tersebut dan ketiga jarinya yang sudah masuk dan bermain didalam goa tersebut, memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan perlahan. Seketika ketiga jari tersebut dikeluarkan dari goa itu, sang pemilik jari mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Choi seosaengnim sambil menjilati ketiga jari tersebut yang kemungkinan terdapat cairan masturbasi yang dihasilkan oleh sang siswi.

"eeeuummhh,, cairanmu sangat manis sekali sayang...", ucap Kai memuji cairan siswi tersebut sambil mengecup sekilas daerah privat tersebut.

Setelahnya Kai mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari arah mejanya yaitu dengan cara memundurkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dari bawah mejanya. Tanpa melihat kearah Choi seosaengnim, Kai langsung saja meninggalkan kelas dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sudah tertawa terbahak bahak dan tanpa sengaja Sehun tiba tiba menoleh kearah kiri yaitu kearah Luhan dan chu~ , Sehun tanpa sengaja mencium bibir cherry Luhan hanya baby kiss dan si pemilik bibir Luhan hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya akibat kejadian barusan yang ia dan Sehun alami. Dan langsung saja Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kai dengan angkuhnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya.

"KOM JONG IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!", teriak Choi seosaengnim frustasi.

-Di lain sisi-

"hahaha benar benar sangat lucu sekali Kai.. duuuhh perutku sakit sekali", puji Chanyeol atas permainan Kai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit tak tahan dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"bagaimana dengan permainanku tadi Se-... eh kenapa dengan tanganmu?", ucap Kai terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri karena saat ini terkejut dengan kain perban yang saat ini sedang terbalut ditangan kanan Sehun.

"bukan urusanmu Kai", jawab Sehun dingin.

"ooohh ayolah Huuunn.. aku juga ingin tahu...", keluh Chanyeol.

"tidak usah, kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya...", ucap Sehun masih dengan pendiriannya.

"tapi kami ingi-"

"aku mau kekantin... aku belum sarapan", ucap Sehun meninggalkan kedua temannya yang penuh tanda tanya atas luka ditangannya tersebut. Dengan terpaksa kedua temannya tersebut mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-Jam Istirahat-

"hai Lu...", sapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang duduk mendekati Luhan.

"hey Lu gwenchana?", ucap Baekhyun yang sambil menggerak gerakkan telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajah Luhan yang lumayan memerah.

"hey rusa ini kenapa sih?", gumam Kyungsoo yang menjentik jentikkan kedua jarinya untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari acaranya.

Setelah beberapa jentikan dari Kyungsoo, tiba tiba Luhan mengedipkan kedua bola matanya dan terkejut karena tiba tiba kedua temannya duduk didepan dan disampinnya.

"hey sudah sadar?", tanya Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"eh emang Lulu kenapa?", tanyanya menghadap Baekhyun.

"aiguuu,, daritadi kami mencoba menyadarkanmu dari acara 'mari melamun bersama Xi Luhan', tapi kau tidak sadar juga daritadi", ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"ah melamun?", tanya Luhan tak percaya.

" , dan daritadi posisimu seperti ini Lu...", ucap Baekhyun sambil meniru posisi melamun Luhan yaitu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus elus bibirnya secara perlahan.

"MWO? BENARKAH POSISI LULU SEPERTI ITU TADI?", teriak Luhan tidak percaya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"DAN SUDAH LAMA?", teriak Luhan lagi dan sekali lagi dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"tidak mungkiiiinnn~~", gumam Luhan lesu yang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"emangnya kenapa sih Lu?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"ah aniya, gwenchana...", jawab Luhan sambil mengibas ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah teman temannya.

"tapi kenapa kau sangat begitu antusi-"

"sudah ah ayok ke kantin, Lulu ingin susu strawberry", ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Selama perjalanan ke kantin, tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat kearah ruangan yang didalamnya ada seorang namja yang dengan sangat lihainya menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang sangat merdu.

"eh ini ruangan apa Baekki?", ucap Luhan yang menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dengan memegang bahu kirinya.

"eh ada a- ooohhh... ini ruangan dance Lu... waeyo?"

"ehm dance...", gumam Luhan sambil mengetuk ngetukkan dagunya yang terdapat ada plaster bekas lukanya.

"eh aniya... gwenchana..jjaaa kita lanjutkan", ucap Luhan sambil menggandeng kedua lengan temannya.

-kantin-

'ehmm apa tadi Sehunnie mencium Lulu lagi? Sepertinya Sehunnie sudah dua kali melakukan ini kepada Lulu. Tapi bukan namanya Sehunnie kalau ia meminta maaf atas perbuatannya... tapi seharusnya Sehunnie meminta maaf kepada Lulu karena Hunnie telah mengambil first kiss Lulu sebanyak dua kali, hhhmmm...', batin Luhan yang kini sedang melamun lagi. Yah melamun tentang kejadian tadi saat tanpa sengaja Sehun menoleh kerahnya dan bibirnya menempel dibibir bawah Luhan.

"Lu kenapa kau daritadi terlihat seperti melamun hm?", tanya Baekhyun yang sudah menaruh nampan minuman mereka kemeja dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya sambil membawa nampan makanan.

"eh, melamun? Apa Lulu terlihat melamun lagi?", ucapnya tak percaya kepada Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"ne... dan kau daritadi sambil memukul kepalamu seperti ini..."

PLAK

"aaaawwwww... Baekkiiiiiieeee! Apa yang kau lakukan...", gerutu Luhan sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak manis oleh Baekhyun dan tak lupa bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut lucu.

"yaaahh seperti itulah Lu", gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada santainya dan sambil membagikan piring makanan dari pesanan masing masing.

"tapi kan sakit", gumam Luhan yang masih mengusapkan kepalanya.

"ah ne Lu, kenapa dengan plester yang terdapat di tulang hidung, dagu dan pergelangan tangan kirimu?"

"eoh ehm ini karena ..."

ㅎㅎ

 **TING**

 **TONG**

"hey jam masuk sudah bunyi tuh, gak balik nih Hun?", ajak Chanyeol.

"ani, aku malas... aku masih ingin disini", gumam Sehun malas. Yah karena mereka kini sedang berada diatas atap sekolah dimana suasana yang sangat sunyi dan angin yang sepoi sepoi membuat siapa aja disana menjadi malas dan mengantuk.

"hhhmmm,, kau Kai?", ajak Chanyeol lagi.

"ish sejak kapan kau menjadi rajin begini Yeol.. sudah disini saja lebih enak daripada mendengarkan ocehan para guru yang tidak jelas.", jawab Kai yang sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya.

"haaaahh~~ yasudahlah...", desah Chanyeol yang kini mulai membaca komik 19++nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian tempat dimana mereka bertiga tempati tadinya sangat ramai kini menjadi sangat sepi. Dan hal ini membuat Sehun tiba tiba melakukan perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. _'apa yang tadi aku lakukan kepada Luhan? Menciumnya? Hah, itu tidak sengaja Sehun.. oh ayolah...'_

"sudahlah sebaiknya aku tidur saja", gumam Sehun frustasi karena merasa capek dengan perang batinnya.

2 jam 30 menit kemudian.

"eeuunngghh...", lenguh Sehun yang baru bangun dari acara tidurnya.

"eeehhmmm...", gumam Sehun yang kini mengucek kedua matanya dengan sangat malas.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali sebesar 100%, Sehun pun hanya terdiam tetapi kedua bola matanya sedikit terbuka lebar karena disini sudah tidak ada siapa siap, maksudnya sudah tidak ada kedua temannya yaitu Kai dan Chanyeol.

"sial kemana mereka! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku!", geram Sehun.

PIP

 _ **From : Park Yoda**_

" _hai Sehun-ah... mian aku dan Kai meninggalkanmu karena tiba tiba saja kedua orangtuaku menyuruh untuk aku pulang cepat karena mau pergi kesuatu tempat. Sedangkan Kai katanya tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu dari tidur nyenyakmu, karena tadi kau terlihat sangat nyenyak dan kelelahan Hun-ah, jadi maafkan kami karena telah meninggalkanmu... mianhae Sehun-ah... segeralah pulang ok..._ _"_

"dasar kalian berdua! Awas saja kalian huh!", geram Sehun yang kini sudah berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

Setelah mengambilnya, segera Sehun berjalan kearah parkiran untuk segera pulang. Namun saat Sehun berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dance Room'. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat kearah seseorang ani dua orang yang sedang menggerakkan kedua tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Dua orang tersebut yang satu tengah mengajari seseorang, dan yang satunya sepertinya Sehun mengenal seseorang tersebut.

ㅎㅎ

 **TING**

 **TONG**

14.00

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi nyaring, dan menyebabkan seluruh murid berhamburan untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang menurut mereka membosankan dan segera menidurkan diri mereka dengan nyenyak karena atas semua pelajaran yang mereka peroleh.

Segera Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan kearah bangku Luhan, menawari Luhan untuk pulang bersama, namun Luhan menolak mereka karena Luhan mempunyai sedikit urusan. Dan hal itu dimaklumin oleh mereka berdua dan segera meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, segera Luhan berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kearah suatu ruangan yang tadi sempat ia tanyak kepada Baekhyun saat perjalanan menuju kantin.

'Dance Room'

CKLEK

"eumh annyeong...", sapa Luhan kepada seseorang yang kini sedang melihat dirinya dan yang ia yakini seseorang yang tadi Luhan lihat pertama kali melihat ruangan ini.

"ah ne silahkan masuk"

"eumh permisi... aku... aku Xi Luhan imnida...", sapa Luhan formal sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah seseorang tersebut.

"eh tidak perlu seformal itu... aku lihat kau masih sama seumuran denganku...", ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sehingga menampilkan lesung pipi yang ia miliki. Dan sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"perkenalkan aku Zang Yixing,, aku disini disuruh Kwang Hee Seosaengnim untuk menggantikannya sebentar karena ia hari ini sedang sakit.", jelas seseorang yang bernama Zang Yixing untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Luhan.

"ah ne begitu ... eumh jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?", tanya Luhan sedikit canggung.

"kau kelas berapa?"

"eumh aku kelas sebelas, waeyo?"

"ah kalau begitu kita sama Luhan... aku juga kelas sebelas", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"uwaaaahh benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yingie?", ucap Luhan berharap.

"hm Yingie? Eumh ne baiklah terserah kamu...", ucapnya tersenyum manis sambil menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yingie baik sekali...", girang Luhan sambil melompat lompat ditempat dia berdiri.

"jaaaaaa apa yang kau inginkan Lu sehingga kau datang ketempat ini?"

"eumh ah ne begini Yingie... aku ingin sekali mengikuti ekskul Seni, apalagi dance... aku ingin kau mengajariku...", pinta Luhan dengan deer eyesnya.

"eum begitu... kau mau apa? Sexy dance atau hiphop?", tanya Yixing menanyakan aliran apa yang ingin Luhan pelajari.

"eeeuuummhhhh..."

"aku ingin keduanya saja Yingie..."

"eumh ne baiklah... jaaaaa kita mulai sekarang bisa?"

"uwaaaaaaahh benarkah? Eumh ne baiklah... kajjaaaaa...", teriak Luhan antusias sehingga membuat Yixing terkekeh melihatnya.

15 menit kemudian

Terlihatlah mereka berdua sedang mencoba menari dengan diiringi lagu –Redfoo New Thang-

Dimulai dengan menggoyang goyangkan kedua tangan mereka kemudian gerakan memegang dada dan memukul udara keatas kepala mereka dan seterusnya masih banyak gerakan lagi yang mereka coba.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah mereka berdua yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan menidurkan diri mereka diatas lantai yang lumayan dingin karena AC.

"haaaahhh kulihat kau sudah bagus untuk latihan kalian Luhan...", gumam Yixing yang sedang memuji teman barunya ini.

"ahahhaaa bisa saja Yingie.. aku lihat dicermin tadi diriku masih sedikit kaku jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu...", ucap Luhan sambil sedikit tersenyum malu karena pujian dari Yixing.

"yah untuk seorang pemula lumayan untuk dibilang bisa...", ucap Yixing yang masih setia menggoda Luhan dengan memujinya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum malu.

"eeemmm Luhan...", gumam Yixing yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

"ne waeyo Yingie?", jawab Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yixing.

"aku em tidak tega mengatakan ini kepadamu..."

"kenapa?", tanya Luhan yang sudah sepenuhnya mendudukkan dirinya.

"aku..."

"katakan saja"

"haaaahhh...", Yixing mendesah dahulu dan setelah ia yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan akhirnya ia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan ucapan yang ingin ia katakan kepada Luhan.

"aku sebenarnya ada acara, Lu...", gumam Yixing yang sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak enak.

"ehem, lalu?"

"acaranya saat ini juga, dan aku sebenarnya tidak enak sudah mengatkan ini kepamu Lu ..."

"kenapa?", tanya Luhan yang sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kulihat karena kau sangat antusias sekali dengan ekskul ini jadinya aku tidak enak mau meninggalkan dirimu untuk berlatih sendiri...", gumam Yixing yang merasa sudah sangat tidak enak sekali karena ia merasa telah melunturkan semangat 45 milik Luhan.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun ssetelah beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan pun terbahak untuk memecahkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"ya ampun Yingie,, hanya gara gara itu hm? Yasudah nggak apa apa Yingi, pergi saja aku latihan dulu... lalu kalau selesai kuncinya aku bawa eotte? Besok pagi pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, aku sudah memberikan kunci ini kepadamu eotteohke hm?", ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"apa benar tidak apa Lu? Pasalnya aku tidak tega telah melunturkan semangatmu", gumam Yixing yang masih merasa bersalah.

"aiguuu, kekekee.. ania gwenchana... sudah sudah Yingie pergi saja ne nanti acaranya telat lagi Ok?", ucap Luhan yang sambil mengangkat tubuh Yixing untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya sendirian diruangan ini.

Setelah beberapa langkah menuju kearah pintu, Yixing pun berbalik kearah Luhan yang berada dibelakang yang sedang mendorong tubuhnya.

"benar tidak apa Lu?", ucap Yixing tak yakin.

" ... aku Xi Luhan tidak apa apa... ok jaaaaa Yingie ayo pergi...", ucap Luhan meyakinkan dirinya dan mendorong tubuh Yixing untuk segera pergi.

"eumh ne baiklah Lu... selamat berlatih ... aku tinggal dulu ne...", pamit Yixing dan dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman dari Luhan.

Terlihatlah Yixing yang kini sudah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Dan setelah kepergian Yixing, segera Luhan melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai sehingga hanya meninggalkan kaos tanpa lengan yang ia pakai, dan juga ia melepaskan celana jins yang Luhan pakai sehingga hanya meninggalkan boxer pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah paha Luhan. Setelah sudah siap segera Luhan berjalan kearah tape untuk memasangkan handphonenya kearah tape tersebut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah sebuah lagu yang akan Luhan buat latihan.

-GFRIEND Me Gustas Tu-

Alasan kenapa Luhan memilih lagu tersebut karena ia sangat menyukai gerakan yang perpaduan dengan cute, sexy and hiphop.

Setelah menekan tombol 'PLAY', terdengar suara musik yang memulai pergerakan. Dengan dimulai menggoyangkan goyangkan kesepuluh jari tangan milik Luhan dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang bergandengan diatas kepala Luhan. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap kearah depan dan kemudian berdiri untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya mengikuti irama.

-Di sisi lain-

Merasa penasaran akhirnya Sehun masih setia berdiri ditempatnya untuk melihat seseorang yang didalamnya. Sebelumnya ia mencoba untuk menjauhi ruangan tersebut karena dilihatnya seseorang yang telah mengajari orang yang satunya itu pergi keluar sambil membawa tasnya.

"apakah Luhan sendirian didalam sana?", gumam Sehun yang sepertinya tengah asik melihat gerakan yang Luhan lakukan.

"sebaiknya kubuka sedikit pintunya", gumam Sehun yang saat ini sudah sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Pada saat gerakan menyeret telapak kaki kanan dan kiri bergantian, Luhan melakukannya dengan eskpresi yang sangat menggemaskan dan pada saat gerakan telapak tangan kiri yang diangkat dan seperti berdada ria sambil mengangkat 90˚ paha kanan Luhan, terlihatlah paha mulus Luhan yang sedikit terangkat karena gerakan tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat sang kamera cctv berjalan sedikit melebarkan kedua bola matanya melihat betapa mulusnya kulit Luhan. Dan kemudian pada saat tangan yang dilipat didepan dada sambil menggerak gerakkan kedua bahunya dengan sangat perlahan sehingga menimbulkan kesan sexy didepan sang pemilik mata yang sedang mengintipnya saat ini.

Setelah lagu selesai, Luhan mengakhirinya dengan melipat kedua kakinya yang lutut lututnya saling menempel dilantai dan menggerakkan bahu kirinya serta mengedipkan mata kiri Luhan yang terlihat sangat cute dan sexy karena setengah paha Luhan dan bahu kiri Luhan yang sedikit terekspos.

"uwaaaaaahh aku tidak yakin kalau ia memiliki dua kepribadian, yaitu diluar polos dan ternyata saat menari ia terlihat sangat sexy", gumam Sehun yang sedikit takjub dengan penampilan Luhan barusan.

"haah akhirnya capeeeeekkk~~", rengek Luhan yang sambil mengibas kibaskan tangannya disamping wajahnya padahal AC sudah menyala.

"hahaa enak juga kalau latihan dance disini ya... hhhmmm luuuaaaasss...", ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak sambil melebarkan kedua tanganya membuat pola lingkaran yang sangat besar.

KRIET

"eh Yingie aku pikir-"

SRET

BRUK

"aaaawwwww"

TBC

ㅎㅎ

Annyeeeeeooonngggg...

Uwaaaahhh Luhan pikir Yingie apa ya? Kekekee...

Hehehee aku tidak yakin kalau masih ada yang nungguin ffku ini kagak ya? :D

Tapi makasih banget kalau ada yang masih menunggu dan nyempetin kolom review kalian hahaaayyy ...

Okedeh segitu aja :D

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ...

Maaf aku post ulang, karena aku benar benar dilanda kebingungan chingunya _

Mohon untuk review lagi, aku kira yang chapter 3 itu udah dilanjut sama yang chapter 2 eh ternyata misah sendiri Ya Allah, sekali lagi maaf ya ...


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss You Mr. Oh"

By : winda97_dc

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo.

Rate : T-M

Genre : School Life, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, Mature.

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan Tuhan, alur cerita milik saya, jadi jangan ada yang copas dan jika kalau tidak mau membaca tidak usah dibash. Tidak menerima bash-an!

ㅎCHAPTER 4ㅎ

KRIET

"eh Yingie aku pikir-"

SRET

BRUK

"aaaawwwww"

"eh, Se...hun apa yang kau lakukan?", ucap Luhan sedikit membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Pasalnya tiba tiba Sehun menyeret dirinya dan menubrukkan badannya ditembok sehingga membuat punggung Luhan sakit.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sehun malah mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga kiri Sehun. Membisikkan suatu kalimat dengan nada yang sangat berat, sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Luhan lumayan berdiri.

"Lu,..."

"..."

"maukah kau menari denganku..."

"kita berduet bersama, OK?", ajak Sehun yang kini memandang tajam kedua deer eyes milik Luhan.

"eh... ehm memangnya ada apa Sehunnie tiba tiba mengajak Lulu menari bersama?", ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena sungguh ia tidak kuat melihat tatapan tajam milik Sehun, dan ia merasakan beberapa degupan jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat dari biasanya.

"yaaahh aku ingin saja...", ucap Sehun santai yang kini sudah menjauhi badannya dari badan Luhan. Dan tentu saja Luhan langsung bernafas lega, karena jujur saja tadi ia sempat menahan nafas karena jaraknya dengan Sehun sangat dekat sekali.

"tapi a-"

"ssssttt.. tidak ada penolakan!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Sehun segera mengambil handphone miliknya yang berada didalam sakunya dan segera berjalan menuju kearah tape, segera Sehun menekan tombol 'PLAY' dan mengajak Luhan untuk berdiri didepan dirinya dan memandangnya lewat cermin yang berada didepan keduanya.

"kita akan mengover 'trouble maker' Lu, kau tahu lagu itu kan?", bisik Sehun dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

"eumh, kau pikir mentang mentang aku dari China aku tidak tahu lagu itu hm? Aku sangat menyukainya, Oh Sehun", jawab Luhan dengan nada yang sangat menantang.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan yang sepertinya sangat terpancing, akhirnya Sehun hanya menyemirkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan "kena kau Luhan".

Saat lagu sudah dimulai, kini mereka berdua memulai gerakan tersebut. Dengan dimulai berjalan kesamping dan Luhan yang berjalan dengan sangat seduktif kearah Sehun dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kearah depan dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang berada dipinggang kanan milik Luhan. Dan kemudian mereka berjalan berlawanan arah, dan Sehun yang melihat kearah Luhan sedangkan Luhan kini sedang membelokkan badannya dengan menunggingkan pantatnya sehingga terlihat sangat seksi. Kemudian mereka saling melompat dan menunjuk kearah tangan kanannya seperti terlihat sedang menunjukkan sebuah jam tangan yang berada ditangan kanan mereka sambil menggoyangkan pinggul mereka masing masing.

Setelah itu kini terlihatlah Luhan yang sedang menari sendiri dengan gerakan yang seperti berjalan kedepan kemudian mengarahkan badannya kearah kanan sambil menunggingkan pantatnya dan mengelus perlahan paha dalamnya. Kemudian ia memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat eeeeerrr- nakal.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian lagu berputar, kini mereka berdua menari bersama dengan Sehun yang memutari tubuh Luhan dan Luhan yang sedang menggoyang goyangkan badannya dengan sangat seksinya, kemudian mereka berdua maju bersama dan tangan kanan Sehun yang sedang seperti membuat pola badan Luhan yang sedang menungging. Setelahnya mereka berdua terlihat seperti menggoyangkan tubuh mereka sendiri. Dan kembali mempersempit jarak mereka dengan Sehun yang berada dibelakang Luhan, dan Luhan yang sedang menolehkan wajahnya kearah kiri untuk melihat wajah Sehun dan Sehun yang sedang asik menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya menyelusuri bentuk badan Luhan dan berakhir dipinggul Luhan dan mengelus tangannya di perut Luhan yang rata.

SKIP

Setelah lagu selesai, mereka berdua mengakhiri gerakan ini dengan mereka yang saling berhadapan. Dan tangan kanan Luhan yang digenggam dan diangkat keudara oleh tangan kiri Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Luhan. Dan wajah mereka yang sangat dekat sehingga mereka saling menempelkan kening mereka tanpa celah. Bisa mereka rasakan deru nafas mereka yang sangat tersengal sengal. Melihat bibir cherry yang sangat plum itu, tak kuat rasanya jika Sehun hanya menahannya saja, sehingga kini ia sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Ia melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan sangat seduktif. Kini ia membawa tangan kanan Luhan yang tadi ia genggam menuju kearah bahu kirinya. Setelah itu Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk menyandar didinding.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang menurutnya sudah pas, kini Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam tanpa membalas apa yang telah Sehun lakukan kepada dirinya. Merasa tak terbalaskan, Sehun pun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan menjiwit pinggang kiri Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan berteriak tertahan didalam ciuman mereka. Merasa apa yang Sehun inginkan sudah terpenuhi, segera Sehun memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengajak lidah milik Luhan. Menari dan membelitnya didalam goa mulut Luhan. Merasa masih tidak ada balasan dari Luhan, kini Sehun mengangkat rahang Luhan dengan satu tangannya sedangkan satu tangan yang lainnya menekan tengkuk Luhan.

'apa yang dilakukan Sehunnie saat ini? Kenapa ia sangat ingin sekali memakan bibir Lulu dan mengajak Lidah Lulu? Dan kulihat apa ini? Sehunnie sedang memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati bibir Lulukah? Ah aniya... terus tapi kenapa tadi Sehunnie menggigit bibir bawah Lulu, itu kan sakit... dan rasanya sedikit asin apakah bibir Lulu berdarah? Heumh kalau begitu aku minta pertanggung jawaban nanti dari Sehunnie dengan cara membelikan Lulu susu strawberry! Heumh ne!', batin Luhan yang hanya menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan kepada dirinya dan yang sedang menatap kedua bola mata Sehun yang sedang terpejam.

5 menit kemudian, merasa pasokan udaranya sudah habis Luhan segera memukul perlahan bahu Sehun dan Sehun pun tidak merasa pukulan dari Luhan. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, segera Luhan menggigit lidah Sehun yang masih berada didalam mulutnya, dan setelahnya Luhan berhasil Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Luhan, ia meringis karena gigitan Luhan yang sangat keras kepada lidahnya barusan.

"aish apa yang kau lakukan Lu?", geram Sehun yang kini mengusap bibirnya yang basah akan saliva.

"ish seharusnya Lulu yang bertanya seperti itu kepada Sehunnie!", bentak Luhan kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya kearah Luhan.

"jangan memandang Lulu seperti itu! Gara gara Sehunnie, lidah Lulu sakit karena tadi Sehunnie menggigitnya dengan keras dan bibir bawah Lulu, mungkin bibir bawah Lulu sudah sedikit berdarah dan sobek, hiks ini semua gara gara Sehunnie! Aku tidak mau tahu Sehunnie harus bertanggung jawab dengan cara membelikan susu strawberry kepada Lulu!", pinta Luhan dengan nada yang sangat penuh dengan penakanan. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya menatap bibir Luhan yang basah akan saliva entah miliknya atau milik siapa.

"susu?", gumam Sehun melihat deer eyes Luhan. Dan dijawab oleh gumaman dan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"kau mau tahu susu apa yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu Lu?", ucap Sehun ambigu.

"hm, maksud Sehunnie apa? Susu yang Lulu inginkan hanya susu itu... susu rasa strawberry Hunnie...", jawab Luhan dengan mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Sehun.

"kau mau susu dariku kan?", tanya Sehun dengan smirknya. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan yang sangat polos dari Luhan.

"baiklah, mari ikut aku...", ajak Sehun yang kini menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan. Dan Luhanpun hanya mengikutinya saja, karena saat ini ia hanya menginginkan susu dari Sehun atas pertanggung jawabannya.

-Apartemen Sehun-

"euhm kenapa kita ada disini Hunnie? Bukankah ini apartemen milik Sehunnie?", tanyanya menghadap kearah Sehun.

"eh darimana kau tahu?", tanya Sehun dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"karena waktu itu Lulu pernah mengantar Sehunnie kesini karena Lulu tidak sengaja melihat Hunnie terkapar tak sadarkan diri dipinggir jalan.", jelas Luhan dengan masih memandang Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"hm ne baiklah... Lulu masuk dulu ne... sebentar lagi Lulu akan mendapatkan susu yang Lulu inginkan", ajak Sehun yang kini mendorong tubuh Luhan perlahan.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaawwww, gomawo Sehunnie...", teriak Luhan kegirangan.

Setelah itu,

"Luhan duduk disini dulu ya...", suruh Sehun yang sehabis mendudukkan tubuh Luhan diatas ranjangnya dan segera pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu yang Luhan inginkan.

Setelah 5 menit,

"Lulu ini dia susu strawberrynya...", ucap Sehun yang sambil berjalan membawa nampan kearah Luhan.

"kyaaaaaaawww susunya sudah dataaaannngggg...", teriak Luhan kegirangan dan segera melompat untuk mengambil susu yang Sehun bawakan.

"diminum ya...", pinta Sehun dan dijawab oleh anggukan yang antusias dari Luhan.

"aku mau mandi dulu ne,,", ucap Sehun yang sambil mengusak kepala Luhan dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Luhan.

'kena kau Lu...', gumam Sehun yang berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil bersmirk ria.

'setelah ini kau akan melayaniku, memuaskanku, mendesahkan namaku, dan menerima susu dariku...', batin Sehun yang sepenuhnya kini dirinya sudah berada didalam kamar mandi.

Entah apa yang Sehun rencanakan saat ini, namun ia baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini disepanjang hidupnya sampai sekarang.

ㅎㅎ

"loh Lu, kenapa kau berjalan seperti terpincang pincang begitu hm?", sambut bibi Han yang membantu Lluhan untuk berjalan kearah sofa ruang tv dan langsung mengambil air putih untuk Luhan minum karena kini terlihatlah Luhan yang sangat kelelahan dan penuh dengan keringat didahinya.

"eumh Lulu capek bibi...", gumam Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menyandarkannya dikepala sofa yang setelah meminum air putih dari sang bibi dengan rakusnya.

"hm apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau sangat berkeringat sekali Lu? Dan juga badanmu terlihat sangat lengket sekali...", tanya bibi Han yang seperti mengintrogasi keponakannya.

"aniya... Lulu hanya kecapekan bibi... eumh tapi,.." ucap Luhan menggantung.

"apa?"

"eumh... kaki Lulu sakit...", gumam Luhan yang sambil melihat kearah kakinya.

"haaahh sebaiknya Lulu mandi saja ne, bibi akan siapkan Lulu air hangat hm?", ucap bibi Han yang sudah berdiri meninggalkan Luhan menuju kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air mandi untuk Luhan.

15 menit kemudian.

Terlihatlah Luhan yang kini sudah merendamkan dirinya dibathub dengan sangat nyaman. Ia kompres dahinya yang terasa sangat berdenyut terus terusan memikirkan hal yang tadi telah ia lakukan bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak mengerti kejadian apa tersebut kenapa Sehun melakukan itu kepada Luhan sehingga Luhan kecapekan seperti ini.

"haaaaahh~", Luhan hanya mendesah seketika ingatannya kembali memikirkan hal tersebut.

Dilihatnya kini sang adik yang sedikit mengembung karena terus terusan memikirkan hal itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Lu apa sudah habis susu...nya?", ucap Sehun sedikit menggantung diakhir kalimat karena ia kini sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai handuk dan melilitkannya dipinggangnya. Dan sedangkan ia telah melihat teman bangkunya yaitu Luhan sedang membuka bajunya yang ia pakai dan mengibas kibaskan badannya dengan telapak tangannya padahal ruangan sudah lumayan dingin, dan jangan lupakan kulit Luhan yang sudah berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan keringat yang lumayan cukup banyak._

" _Lu gwenchana?", ucap Sehun merasa khawatir dan berlari menuju Luhan dan menempelkan tangannya didahi Luhan. Sedangkah Luhan hanya mengeluh mendapatkan sentuhan dari tangan Sehun kedahinya._

 _Saat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Luhan dan hendak pergi mengambilkan air dingin untuk Luhan, namun Luhan dengan sigapnya menarik tangan Sehun dan menempelkannya dipipi kirinya._

" _eungh~ Sehunnie...", gumam Luhan dengan mata terpejam dan sambil mengelus eluskan tangan Sehun kepipi kirinya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit diartikan. 'apakah berhasil?', batin Sehun tak yakin._

" _sayang kau tak apakan?", gumam Sehun yang kini menjongkokkan badannya dibawah Luhan. Dan Luhanpun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan memandang Sehun yang berada dibawahnya._

" _hemh, entahlah Sehunnie... Lulu merasa sangat panas... dan tangan Sehunnie sangat sejuk sekali jika bersentuhan dengan kulit Lulu.", gumam Luhan dengan mata sayunya._

 _Merasa gemas akan tatapan Luhan, kini Sehun membawa tangannya menuju 'adik Luhan' dan dijawab oleh desahan Luhan yang sangat menggelikan ditelinga Sehun._

" _aaahh~"_

 _Merasa berhasil dengan apa yang ia rencanakan, kini Sehun semakin memberikan service kapada 'adik Luhan' dengan cara meremasnya secara perlahan dan saat merasa 'adik Luhan' sedikit menggembung dengan segera Sehun berdiri dan mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring diatas rangjangnya. Dengan segera Sehun melumat bibir plum milik Luhan dan tanpa dijawab oleh Luhan karena jujur saja ia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa dan ia tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang saat ini Sehun lakukan terhadap adiknya._

 _Setelah menikmati bibir plum tersebut, dengan segera Sehun memindahkan ciumannya dileher putih milik Luhan, meninggalkan sebuah bekas yang sangat ia sukai. Setelah itu ia memainkan kedua nipple Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat mengeras akibat sentuhan Sehun. Dan Luhan? Ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan suara apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan._

" _eeumh...", desah Luhan yang sepertinya mulai sangat menyukai kegiatan Sehun._

 _Setelah mendengar desahan tersebut, tanpa lama lagi Sehun langsung melepaskan celana Luhan dan memandanga sejenak adik Luhan dan langsung saja ia melahap adik Luhan ayng sangat kecil itu jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya._

" _aaaahhh,, Se..hunnie...", panggil Luhan dengan sangat susah payah._

 _Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang melumat adik Luhan._

" _aaahh,, ke..kenapa Sehunnie me..ngghh..makan adik Lulu?", tanyanya dengan sangat susah payah. Karena ia merasa adanya sedikit tekanan terhadap sang adik._

" _Lulu ingin susukan?", ucap Sehun yang malah bertanya dengan smirk yang sangat menakutkan. Dan Luhanpun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan pertanyaan dari Sehun._

" _tunggu sebentar lagi Lu, kau akan mendapatkan susu terebut.. dan kau bisa meminumnya, tapi susu ini sedikit berbeda dari susu biasanya...", ucap Sehun ambigu._

" _hm maksud Hunnie? Kenapa susunya agak berbeda dari yang lain?", ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sangat polos._

" _nanti kau bisa merasakannya sendiri Lu. Sudahlah saat ini kau hanya mengeluarkannya saja ne...", pinta Sehun dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Luhan._

 _Setelah menceramahi Luhan dari kepolosannya, segera Sehun tanpa lama lagi menyiapkan miliknya untuk berada didepan lubang milik Luhan. Dilihatnya lubang tersebut yang sepertinya sangat menggoda dimatanya, namun ia ingin sedikit bermain main dengan Luhannya dengan cara mencoba memasukkan jari tengahnya terdahulu dan setelahnya terdengarlah lenguhan dari bibir plum Luhan yang sedikit terbuka._

 _Dan kemudian Sehunpun memasukkan jari telunjuknya kelubang Luhan, sehingga kini hole Luhan terdapat dua jari yang sedang bersarang disana._

" _eumh,, aaahh..", desah Luhan yang kini dua jari tersebut sedang melakukan gerakan maju mundur dengan sangat perlahan._

 _Kemudian sang pemilik jari Sehun menambahkan jari manisnya untuk bersarang dihole Luhan dan langsung saja ia maju mundurkan ketiga jarinya tersebut dengan gerakan ayng sangat sensual sehingga membuat Luhan merem melek dibuatnya dan mendesah hebat atas permainan yang Sehun lakukan._

" _aaaahhh,,nyyaaaahh~"_

 _Setelah merasa cukup, Sehun pun melepaskan ketiga jari tersebut dan terdengarlah lenguhan Luhan yang sedikit kecewa. Dan tanpa lama lagi, segera Sehun memasukkan sang adik kepada hole Luhan dengan sedikit paksaan. Dan terdengarlah ringisan dan isakan Luhan yang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya yang berada dibawah sana yaitu sang adik Luhan._

" _aaaahh appoooo..", gumam Luhan yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan terlihatlah adanya air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Melihat Luhan yang seperti itu, Sehun pun tidak tega dan kini mnicum kening Luhan dengan lembut dan menciumi seluruh wajah dan tubuh Luhan sehingga Luhan akan melupakan sesuatu yang berada dibawahnya._

 _Setelah setengahnya masuk, segera Sehun menghentakkan keseluruhannya dihole Luhan. Dan dengan pekikan sang pemilik lubang akhirnya Sehun sedikit menghentikannya._

" _aaahh appo... hiks appoooo...", gumam Luhan yang sambil meringis. Dan terlihatlah darah segar yang mengalir karena hole Luhan ayng sudah robek sepenuhnya._

" _hiks.. hiks,,"_

" _emh Lu, mianhae... apa perlu aku lepas?", gumam Sehun yang kini menundukkan badannya untuk membisikkan kata kata ditelinga kiri Luhan._

" _ah ani.. tapi adik Lulu sakit, dan pantat Lulu sakit Hunnie, hiks..", ucap Luhan susah payah sambil terisak._

" _tapi kau mau susu kan?", ucap Sehun yang tak mau kalah dan dijawab oleh anggukan Luhan._

" _kau akan mendapatkannya, maka bersabarlah sebentar ne..", ucap Sehun menenangkan sambil mencium kening Luhan lembut._

 _Setelah beberapa menit berdiam dan mencoba membiasakan keberadaan suatu benda yang sangat panjang dan sedikit membesar, akhirnya Luhan pasrah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya dengan syarat ia akan mendapatkan susu yang dikatakan Sehun tadi._

" _sudah siap dengan susuku Lu?", ucap Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman kalau hanya diam saja karena secara diam diam hole Luhan sedang meremas sang adik dengan cukup keras. Merasa Luhan yang mengangguk, kini ia menghembuskan nafasnya legah dan segera mencoba menggerakkan sang adik._

" _eumh aaahhh...", gumam Luhan yang sedikit mendesah._

" _Lu", panggil Sehun ditengah tengah acaranya. "hm", dan dijawab pula oleh gumaman dari Luhan._

" _aku ingin kau memanggil namaku secara berulang ulang ne...", pinta Sehun dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Luhan._

 _Segera Sehun menggenjot hole Luhan dengan kecepatan penuh, sehingga membuat sang pemilik lubang merasa kesakitan dan ada rasa kenikmatan didalamnya._

" _aaahh Sehunnieeee..."_

" _eeennnggghh"_

" _waaaeeehh Luuuuhh,, eeehhmm", desah Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual._

" _aaaahhh sesaaaaakkk...", desah Luhan yang merasa dibawah lubangnya sangat penuh._

" _se...eeeehhhmm,bentar lagi... Luuuuhhh...", ucap Sehun susah payah karena ia kini masih menggenjot tubuh Luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kenikmatan._

 _Setelah beberapa genjotan yang Sehun lakukan, akhirnya sang adik Luhan membesar dan dengan segera memuncratkan sesuatu dan yang dengan senang hati Sehun menelan junior Luhan dan menampungnya didalam mulut Sehun dan dengan segera menangkup wajah Luhan untuk membagikan susu yang ia peroleh._

 _Glek_

 _Glek_

" _eeeuummhhh..."_

 _Glek_

" _aaaahhhhh...", desah Luhan yang sudah merasakan susu dari Sehun. Dan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya karena susu yang barusan ia minum sedikit aneh dari susu biasanya yang ia minum._

" _eumh kenapa susunya aneh Hunnie?", ucap Luhan yang kini sudah terkapar hebat dengan keringat yang sangat membasahi tubuhnya._

 _Pluk_

" _aaaaahhh... akhirnyaaaaahh~~", legah Sehun yang sudah mencabut juniornya dari hole Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan._

" _tapi aku lebih suka susu itu Lu, karena sangat menyenangkan dan rasanya juga sangat nikmat", gumam Sehun yang sambil mengusakkan kepala Luhan lembut._

" _kau pasti capek, tidurlah...", suruh Sehun yang kini memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sangat lengket seperti tubuhnya saat ini._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"hhhmmm rasanya sangat aneh sekali, dan sangat sakit...", gumam Luhan yang sambil mengelus elus sang adik.

"hhhhmmmm... sudahlah Lulu ingin tidur saja", gumam Luhan yang sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga hidungnya sedikit menyentuh air dan dengan segera Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasa sangat rileks dengan keadaannya sekarang.

ㅎㅎ

"hm Lu kenapa pakai syal? Padahal kan kini musim panas", ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menduduki pantatnya ditempat duduk Sehun yang berada disamping Luhan dan disusul pula oleh Kyungsoo yang menduduki dirinya didepan bangku Luhan.

"emh aku rasa leher Lulu sakit, sedikit perih...", gumam Luhan.

"benarkah? Boleh kulihat?", pinta Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit menarik syal yang dipakai Luhan. Namun belum menarik sepenuhnya, tiba tiba pintu belakang yang berada didalam kelasnya dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang.

 **BRAK**

"lepaskan tanganmu dari syal Luhan", gumam Sehun dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menusuk sehingga membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menurut dan menjauhi tangannya dari Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun ia langsung menduduki tubuhnya ditempat duduknya yaitu disamping Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"selamat pagi anak anak", sapa seseorang yang akan mengajari sebuah pelajaran dikelas ini.

Saat sang seosaengnim membalikkan badannya kearah papan tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu dipapan, Sehun membisikkan suatu kata ditelinga kanan milik Luhan.

"bagus sekali kau menutupinya dengan syal, sayang...", gumam Sehun yang membuat Luhan sedikit memerah malu.

-Taman Belakang jam kosong-

"haaaaahh aku tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Lulu...", gumam seorang namja kecil yang kini sedang mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku taman belakang sekolah yang sedikit lumayan sepi karena beberapa kelas sedang menerima pelajaran.

"eh ternyata kau disini Lu", sapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menduduki dirinya disamping kanan kiri Luhan.

"eumh Baekki Kyungie...", gumam Luhan yang menerawang keatas.

"aku ingin bertanya...", sambung Luhan yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

"hm apa?", jawab Kyungsoo yang ikutan menerawang keatas seperti Luhan dan juga diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"sebuah kegiatan apa itu dimana ia memakan bibir Lulu dan mengeluarkan susu dari adik Lulu?", tanya Luhan ambigu sambil bergumam dan masih menerawang keatas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini sedang saling berpandangan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"maksudnya Lu?", tanya Baekhyun yang memegang pundah kanan Luhan.

"kemarin ..."

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo nae comeback again sambil bawa FF Chapter 4 ini heheheee...

Maaf belum aku edit ini FF, sebenarnya FF ini udah waktu sebulan lalu aku lagi liburannya bikin FF jadi sekarang aku post dan belum sempet aku edit maaf banget ya chinguya...

Tapi aku tetap menunggu review kalian makasih banyak ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Oohhunhannie present new story

 **MISS YOU MR. OH**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo.

Rate : T-M

Genre : School Life, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt, Mature.

Disclaimer : Semua cast ciptaan Tuhan, alur cerita milik saya, jadi jangan ada yang copas dan jika kalau tidak mau membaca tidak usah dibash. Tidak menerima bash-an!

ㅎCHAPTER 5ㅎ

"MWOOOOO?!"

"OH SEHUN MELAKUKAN ITU KEPADAMU LU?", teriak Baekhhyun tak percaya karena pada akhirnya mereka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjaga sipolos Luhan.

"Eumh, jadi itu apa efek sampingnya Baekki Kyungie?" Ucap Luhan yang menatap keduanya dengan sangat polosnya.

"Hish kurang ajar sekali itu anak!" Geram Baekhyun tak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Awas saja kau Oh Sehun!" Gerutu Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah siap untuk memukulkannya kepada Sehun.

"Labrak saja mereka Kyung!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian.

"Eh kalian mau kemana? Ey tunggu akuuu!" Teriak Luhan yang kini sedang mengejar kedua temannya yang tadi tiba tiba berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

-Di sisi lain-

"Hey kau kenapa heoh? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu hm?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini memandang temannya dan duduk disampingnya dan diikuti pula oleh Kai.

"Kekekee.." Bukannya menjawab ia malah terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol dan dengan segera Kai menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah kening Sehun yang nampaknya baik-baik saja dan tidak panas sama sekali.

"Daritadi kau seperti i-"

 **BRAK**

"OH SEHUN SIALAN KEMANA KAU HAH!" Teriak Baekhyun yang kini sudah membanting pintu dimana tempat ketiga berandalan ini sedang berkumpul.

Dengan terkejut karena teriakan Baekhyun yang membahana, segera mereka berdua berdiri dan menghampiri sang asal suara sedangkan seseorang yang telah membuat Baekhyun begitu hanya tersenyum maklum dan masih dengan santainya menduduki dirinya tanpa ikut campur dengan dua temannya.

"Hey hey slow man, kenapa denganmu Byun Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dengan cara menghalangi jalan Baekhyun yang terus ingin menyerobot berjalan kearah sipembuat masalah ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman kalian yang berengsek itu." Geram Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

"Siapa? Sehun? Kai? Apa aku sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi yang masih setia menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

"Temanmu yang berkulit putih seputih kulit mayat." Jawab Baekhyun dengan geraman yang sangat mengerikan (read: sebenarnya lucu sih, selucu geraman anak anjing) dan mencoba bersabar menjawab pertanyaan dari si namja tiang bodoh yang ada didepannya ini.

"Maksudmu si Sehun? Kenapa dengan Sehun kami?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau mendengar apa yang aku ceritakan kepada temanmu sialan itu." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, dengan segera Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar sehingga Chanyeol hampir terjatuh karenanya. Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya pun ikut berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun, dan sedangkan Luhan hanya melihat Baekhyun yang sangat diselimuti dengan kemarahannya.

"SIALAN KAU OH SEHUN!" Geram Baekhyun yang kini sedang mencengkram kerah seragam Sehun keras. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap teman kami huh!" Teriak Baekhyun membentak Sehun yang kini sudah berhasil membawa Sehun untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Pasti kalian telah mengetahui ini semua dari temanmu yang polos itu kan" Tebak Sehun dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"Tunjukkan ekspresi takutmu Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau sangat santai sekali huh! Tak merasa bersalah sama sekali..." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Baekhyun memandang tajam kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa aku merasa bersalah, toh temanmu sendiri yang menginginkan aku pertanggung jawaban atas diriku dan meminta susu kepada diriku. Yasudah aku sudah betul kan akan sikapku yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku dan memberikannya susu." Jelas Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sangat santai.

 **BUGH**

Satu pukulan sukses Baekhyun layangkan kearah wajah Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun sedikit memundurkan dirinya karena terkejut, dan sedangkan Luhan yang berada dibelakang Kai dan Chanyeol hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya terkejut akan respon Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat marah.

"Kau keterlaluan! Mengambil kepolosan seseorang dengan wajah yang masih sangat tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali" Geram Baekhyun yang semakin mencengkeram erat kerah seragam Sehun.

Sehun pun yang sepertinya mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memanggil kedua temannya yang sedang mematung melihatnya, dengan sigap Kai dan Chanyeol menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari tubuh Sehun. Dan hap berhasil Chanyeol dengan sangat susahnya menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari Sehun.

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sedang dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kamu masih melukai teman kami!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit geram karena Baekhyun selalu bergerak dengan sangat lincah didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan sedangkan Kai juga sedikit kuwalahan karena tubuh Kyungsoo lebih kecil dari Baekhyun sehingga sering kali Kai kelepasan karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali berlari mendekati Sehun, namun dengan sigap Kai berhasil menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"SUDAH HENTIKAAAANN!" Teriak seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri menyaksikan keributan yang berada didepan kedua matanya.

Semua orang pun berhenti atas keributan masing-masing dan memandang seseorang yang sehabis berteriak tadi.

"Lu..." Gumam Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sedikit merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal yang sangat diluar dugaannya.

"Lu kau datang sayang" Ucap Sehun yang kini berjalan kearah Luhan dan akan memeluk tubuh Luhan. Namun dengan cepat Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya untuk mejauhi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua Sehun! Atas dasar kepolosanku, kau telah memanfaatkannya. Padahal aku pikir kau adalah orang yang sangat baik Sehun. Dan ternyata aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Baekki dan Kyungie kalau kau dan kedua temanmu yang berengsek itu selalu melakukan itu dengan sembarangan orang dan hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk memenuhi nafsu kalian kan..." Jelas Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mata rusa beningnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau jahat Sehun! AKU BENCI OH SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan histeris.

"TOLONG JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Teriak Luhan lagi dan kini sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat ini dan diikuti pula dengan kedua temannya yang juga berlari dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan iba. Karena jujur saja ia sebenarnya hanya melihat fisik Luhan karena waktu dulu ia sangat tergoda dengan lekukan Luhan dan merasa setelah mendengar apa yang telah Luhan ucapkan tadi, kini ia telah merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan sih Sehun?" Ucap Kai penasaran sambil memandang Sehun yang menatap kosong kearah Luhan yang sebelumnya meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aku telah melakukannya Kai." Gumam Sehun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya..."

ㅎㅎ

"Hiks hiks mianhae Baekki... hiks Kyungie..."

"Gara-gara kepolosanku, jadinya kalian tersulut emosi dan menghadapi mereka bertiga, terutama Sehun." Sambung Luhan yang kini sedang mengaduk susu strawberrynya. Yah kini mereka bertiga sedang berada dikantin. Jujur saja karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuat perut ketiganya lumayan berbunyi.

"Gwenchana Lu, lain kali kau jangan percaya dengan Sehun ne." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Kau tahu Lu, daridulu mereka bertiga selalu mendapatkan hukuman dari kepala sekolah. Yah walaupun bapak kepala sekolah adalah kakek dari seorang Oh Sehun, tapi-"

"Mwo? Kakek?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya yang kini sedang memicingkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh Gyojeongseosaengnim kakek Sehun?" Ulangnya lagi bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi walaupun Oh Gyojeongseosaengnim kakek Sehun, tapi ia selalu memandang sama status Sehun sebagai cucunya dan murid-murid lainnya." Jelas Baekhyun yang sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja Lu, kalau kau bisa menjaga diri dari seorang berandalan Oh Sehun itu tidak masalah." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menenangkan Luhan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dan dijawab oleh anggukan dan gumaman dari Luhan.

-Dance Room-

"Hai Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Yixing menyapa Luhan yang barusan memasuki ruangan ini. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Yixing yang masih tidak mood untuk menjawab semua ucapan orang-orang termasuk temannya juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Lu? Kau tidak sakit kan?" Ucap Yixing yang kini mengajak Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa Yingie..." Gumam Luhan lemas.

"Hm baiklah. Ah iya ada Kwang Hee seosaengnim, dia akan mengajarimu latihan kali ini ok? Kau harus bersemangat Lu seperti kemarin ne." Pinta Yixing yang membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dengan menarik kedua tangan Luhan.

"Seosaengnim ini teman baruku yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Dia sangat jago sekali dalam hal dance." Jelas Yixing yang berbicara dengan Kwang Hee yang berada didepannya. Kwang Hee pun mencoba melihat Luhan yang berada dibelakang Yixing dan dengan segera ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas wajah imut yang Luhan miliki.

"Uwaaaaahhh imutnya... Bisakah kau menunjukkan beberapa gerakan kepadaku Lu?" Pinta Kwang Hee Seosaengnim melihat kearah Luhan dan dijawab pula oleh anggukan dari Luhan.

Saat lagu dimulai, kini Luhan memulai beberapa gerakan. Seperti misalnya membelakangi Kwang Hee dan Yixing kemudian kepalanya ia hadapkan kekiri dan sambil menekuk paha kirinya 90˚ dan mencondongkan badannya kearah kiri dan juga mengelusnya secara perlahan sambil menaik turunkan kedua bahunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menunggingkan pantatnya kemudian kepalanya ia hadapkan kekanan dan sambil menekuk pahanya sama seperti paha kanannya dan kemudian membalikkan kedepan sehingga kini posisinya menghadap 45˚ kearah Kwang Hee dan Yixing dan masih sambil menaik turunkan kedua bahunya.

Kemudian menarikan badannya sesuai irama lagu dan melebarkan kedua pahanya sehingga menampilkan paha bagian dalamnya sebanyak dua kali dan kemudian memegang dadanya dengan sangat sensual.

SKIP

"Bagus sekali tarianmu Lu." Puji Kwang Hee Seosaengnim kepada Luhan dan sambil memberikan Luhan satu botol air mineral dan dengan senang hati diterima oleh Luhan dan diminumnya sebanyak satu tegukan.

"Kau pasti sangat haus Lu." Kekeh Yixing melihat betapa rakusnya Luhan yang sedang meminum satu botol air mineral hingga habis tak tersisa dan dijawab pula dengan kekehan dari Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau, Yixing dan keempat muridku berlatih bersama dan tampil diacara sekolah karena delapan belas hari lagi tepatnya diakhir bulan sekolah kita sedang mengadakan perlombaan 'Dance Battle' dengan sekolah lain dan diadakan disekolah kita. Jadi aku dengan sangat memohon kepadamu Yixing untuk mengajari kelima temanmu dan aku mohon kalian bisa tampil dengan baik sehingga kalian tidak mempermalukanku didepan banyak mata _Ok._ " Pinta Kwang Hee seosaengnim yang sambil bersiap-siap meninggalkan Yixing dan Luhan berdua didalam ruangan.

"Eumh ne akan saya usahakan, Kwang Hee seosaengnim." Ucap Yixing penuh dengan keyakinan dan anggukan semangat dari Luhan.

"Jja, baiklah aku pulang dulu ne... Bye Yixing Luhan.."

ㅎㅎ

Malam hari disebuah kamar diapartemen seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang king sizenya.

"Eeeeuuuhhh..."

"Haaaiiissshhh..."

"Aaarrgghh"

"Kenapa sih dia selalu mengganggu pikiranku sekarang huh!" Teriaknya yang kini sedang berdiri didepan cerminnya menatap keadaan wajahnya yang sangat benar-benar kusam.

"Haah apa yang harus kuucapkan jika bertemu dengannya besok!" Gerutu Sehun yang sedang menduduki dirinya diatas lantai yang lumayan dingin.

"Haaahh ingin rasanya aku memukul seseorang untuk mengurangi kekesalan ini..."

"Ataupun membunuhnya." Geram Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan keluar menuju kesuatu tempat yang mungkin dapat melunturkan kekesalannya saat ini.

-XO Club-

Yah kini Sehun berada di XO Club, dimana Club tersebut adalah tempat biasa ia dan kedua temannya menghabiskan waktu. Setelah meminum tiga botol bir dengan kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi, dengan tiba-tiba ia melemparnya kebawah sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang telah ia ciptakan.

 **PYAR**

"Kyaaaaaaa..." Suara jeritan para wanita yang berada didalam terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara pecahan beling.

"Aku butuh seseorang." Geram Sehun menatap tajam seluruh orang yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Apa maksudmu Hunnah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini menduduki tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Menatapnya dengan kening yang mengernyit._

" _Aku... Aku sebenarnya jijik jika mengatakan ini kepada kalian, karena aku tidak pernah melakukan yang selalu kalian lakukan." Gumam Sehun frustasi menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

" _Apa maksudmu Hun? Langsung saja tidak usah bertele-tele, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan saat ini." Ucap Kai yang sedikit frustasi karena Sehun tidak mengakuinya secara langsung._

" _Aku benar-benar tidak kuat, Kai Yeol..." Gumam Sehun._

" _Itu sungguh diluar pikiran..." Sambung Sehun yang masih terus bergumam, sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya sabar menanti apa yang akan Sehun ucapkan._

" _Aku...telah melakukan hubungan badan... dengan Luhan." Gumam Sehun akhirnya._

" _Emh maksudmu sex?" Ucap Kai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun dan Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya secara kasar setelah mendengar apa yang Kai ucapkan._

" _Yaaahh kenapa Hun... Tidak apa-apalah, sebaiknya kau melakukannya sekali kali." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada santainya._

" _Dengar ya Yeol! Ini pertama kalinya untukku! Karena selama ini aku selalu dinasehati oleh halmeoni kalau aku tidak boleh melakukan sex bebas, dan jikalau aku telah melakukannya aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanku pada seseorang yang telah aku setubuhi tersebut. Dan ini tadi kau melihatnya kan betapa marahnya dia dan kedua temannya kepadaku Yeol... Haaahh benar-benar diluar dugaan!" Geram Sehun yang menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol karena sebelumnya ia mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol secara paksa._

" _Aku benar-benar ingin memukuli seseorang, ataupun membunuhnya..." Geram Sehun menggerutu dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap kosong kearah depan._

 _ **Flashback end**_

" _Aku benar-benar ingin memukuli seseorang, ataupun membunuhnya..."_

"Hah apa benar anak itu akan melakukannya..." Gumam Kai yang tiba-tiba teringat akan ucapan Sehun tadi siang.

"haahh tidak mungkin." geram Kai yang kini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya.

 **TIT**

" _Yeobosaeyo Kai, waeyo?" U_ cap seseorang yang sedang menjawab panggilan dari Kai.

"Apa kau tidak kepikiran dengan anak itu?"

" _Maksudmu Sehun?"_

"Emh, aku tiba-tiba kepikiran dengan anak itu Yeol... Kau tahu kan kalau anak itu sudah benar-benar bilang apa yang ia ucapkan pastinya ia akan melakukannya." Gumam Kai yang terlihat sedikit frustasi.

" _Sebaiknya kau coba telepon dia atau kalau tidak ia angkat sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke club" S_ aran Chanyeol dari arah seberang.

"Hm ne baiklah"

 **Tuuuuttt**

 **Tuuuuttt**

"Haish sial... Sepertinya benar dugaanku"

 **To : Park Yoda**

" _Yeol ayo kita pergi!"_

ㅎㅎ

 **BRAK**

"Heeeeyy sialan! Apa kalian tidak mendengarku huh!" Teriak Sehun yang kini sudah tersulut emosi karena keinginannya tidak dituruti oleh beberapa orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"HEEEEEEYY KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKU HUH!" Bentak Sehun keras sehingga membuat seluruh orang tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa ini hah?" Bentak dua orang berbadan besar yang memiliki profesi sebagai penjaga di club tersebut.

"Dia benar benar aneh" Jelas seorang perempuan yang berdiri disamping dua orang tersebut.

"Apa maumu anak muda?" Ucap salah satu orang berbadan besar yang mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun.

"Huh, ternyata kau orang yang akan aku bunuh." Gumam Sehun dengan pandangan yang sedikit teler karena tadi ia sudah meminum tiga buah botol bir.

"Maksudmu apa anak muda huh?!" Geram salah satu orang yang juga berbadan besar tersebut.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan, bodoh!" Geram Sehun sambil memiringkan salah satu sudut bibirnya menatap kedua orang berbadan besar yang berada didepannya.

 **BUGH**

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriak seluruh para wanita yang sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan yang Sehun ciptakan.

"Dasar bocah tengik" Geram seseorang yang setelah dipukul wajahnya dengan boheman besar yang Sehun miliki.

 **BRAK**

 **BUGH**

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Mati kau sialan!" Geram Sehun yang mencoba berdiri dan melawan dua orang yang berbadan tersebut.

 **BUGH**

Terlihatlah kini tiga orang yang sedang membuat keributan didalam club dan tak mau kalah dengan sang lawan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengalah saja anak muda!" Bentak salah satu dari orang yang berbadan besar tersebut.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriak Sehun yang menghadiahi seseorang tersebut dengan boheman dan tendangan yang ia miliki.

 **BRUK**

"YAK SEHUN!" Teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan yang kini sedang berlari menuju temannya dan menengahi pertengkaran tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" Geram orang yang berbadan besar.

"Maafkan teman kami ahjusshi, maafkan..." Ucap Kai yang sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan diikuti pula oleh Chanyeol dan memaksa kepala Sehun untuk melakukan apa yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan terhadap dua orang yang menjadi korban atas kekesalan Sehun malam ini.

"Huh dasar anak muda labil!" Geram salah satu dari orang berbadan besar tersebut.

"Kami akan pergi dan akan menanggung biaya yang telah teman kami lakukan terhadap club ini." Ucap Kai kepada dua orang tersebut dan hanya dijawab oleh hembusan nafas kasar dari dua orang berbadan besar tersebut.

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Kai mengejar Chanyeol yang sedikit kuwalahan mengurusi Sehun yang sedang uring-uringan berjalan dan sedikit menyakiti tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hey sudahkah kau mengurusnya Kai!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi akan sikap Sehun kepada dirinya saat ini.

"Taruh ia kebelakang Yeol... Kalau ia masih begini, beri ia bius saja." Gumam Kai yang kini juga ikut kuwalahan mengurusi temannya yang mabuk berat ini.

"Hey lepaskan aku! Aku belum puas untuk memukul oraaaannnggg!" Teriak Sehun yang sedang meronta-ronta atas pegangan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Hyaaaa aku ingin membunuh-"

"Tiga..."

 **BRUK**

"Kita bawa ia Yeol." Gumam Kai yang sudah menduduki dirinya dikursi pengemudi.

Keesokan harinya.

"Eung..." Lenguh seorang namja tampan yang sedang menggeliat diatas ranjang kingsizenya. Ia meraba-raba kesekitar dan berharap menemukan segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang sangat kering.

"Ah pusing..." Gumam namja tersebut yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya diatas kepala ranjang.

"Haah apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin." Gumamnya yang masih tetap diposisinya.

ㅎㅎ

"Hai Sehun, sudah baikan?" Sapa Chanyeol ketika melihat teman samping bangkunya dengan Kai datang. Bukannya menjawab Sehun hanya berjalan terus dan menduduki bangkunya dengan tenang dan mengeluarkan headset untuk menutupi kedua pendengarannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggerutu kalau teman yang satunya ini tidak menjawab ucapannya dan Kai hanya terbahak melihat wajah konyol dan idiot teman sebangkunya ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah seorang namja imut berbahu kecil dengan mata sebening rusa memasuki kelasnya melewati pintu belakang kelas, sengaja memang untuk segera duduk dibangkunya.

Setelah menduduki pantatnya dengan nyaman, ia menoleh kesamping kananya menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Hai pagi Sehunnie." Bukannya menjawab Sehun masih tetap dengan kegiatannya malah ia semakin menambahkan kedua matanya ditutup secara sengaja. Melihat hal seperti itu Luhan hanya mendengus kasar. Langsung saja ia mencabut salah satu headset Sehun dan menancapkannya ditelinga kanannya mendengar apa yang Sehun dengar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sehun dengan nyaman.

Melihat hal seperti itu Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun keterkejutannya diganti dengan senyuman kecilnya yah sangat kecil dan tipis sehingga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa si pembuat onar ini sedang tersenyum manis.

'Kenapa dengan anak ini, bukannya kemarin ia sangat terlihat marah kepadaku." Gumam Sehun penuh tanda tanya didalam hati serta otaknya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Song Seosaengnim untuk segera memulai pelajaran pertama di pagi hari.

ㅎㅎ

"Hai Lu gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakang dan menduduki dirinya dibangku milik Sehun yang sudah kosong.

"Apa sudah tidak sakit Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang juga khawatir kepada teman imutnya ini.

Luhan pun tersenyum mendengar nada kekhawatiran kedua temannya. "Lulu tidak apa-apa. Lulu sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Ayooo ke kantin, Lulu sudah lapar..."

-Sedangkan dilain tempat-

"Hey Kai aku punya sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit menghibur suasana hening saat ini didalam ruangan ketiganya.

"Benarkah? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Kai yang sudah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jja~" Gumam Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan suatu alat dari dalam sakunya.

"Wooww kau mempunyainya?" Teriak Kai dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

"Yeah, baiklah ayo kita lakukan sekarang. Kau mau aku tatto apa?"

Kini Chanyeol sedang menggambar alias mentatto sebuah gambar yang Kai inginkan di leher bagian kirinya (read : Wolf Area). Mentattonya dengan hati-hati, sedangkan yang ditatto kini sedang menghembuskan kepulan asap yang sangat nikmat baginya, rokok.

Dan sedangkan salah satu makhluk yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya hanya tiduran diatas sofa sambil mendengarkan headset dan mengingat kejadian yang tadi pagi disuguhkan oleh teman bangkunya yang imut itu.

SKIP

Kini sudah pukul 14.00 itu artinya para murid-murid dan semua guru akan segera mengeluarkan diri mereka dari bangunan tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan setiap harinya, kecuali Minggu. Yah terlihatlah juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati bangku Luhan yang teman bangkunya alias Sehun dkk sudah mengeluarkan diri mereka dahulu sedari tadi.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang?" Ajak Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kearah Luhan, begitu pun Kyungsoo.

"Emh ani, mianhae Baekki Kyungie. Lulu ada acara dulu jadi maaf ya tidak bisa pulang bersama." Ucap Luhan dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat memelas.

"Hm ne baiklah, kajja Baek kita pulang aku sudah lapar lagi." Ajak Kyungsoo yang sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Aish kau ini bukannya tadi sudah makan ya Kyung, hm ne baiklah Lulu hati-hati ne." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah meninggalkan kelas dan juga Luhan.

Setelah melihat kedua temannya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya, segera Luhan berjalan kesuatu tempat dimana terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang sangat menyenangkan dan bersemangat.

" _Aku tunggu di parkiran, kita akan berkencan."_

ㅎㅎ

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Terdengarlah bunyi jam pertanda pulang sekolah, setelah mendengar bunyi tersebut Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol segera mengangkatkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dari kelas sebelum sang Seosaengnim mendahului diri untuk keluar dari dalam kelas.

Setelah keluar kini Chanyeol mengajak Sehun dan Kai untuk bermain ke rumahnya karena orang tuanya sedang keluar kota urusan bisnis dan ia sangat kesepian. Namun salah satu dari yang diajak menolaknya mentah-mentah karena ia beralasan mempunyai suatu acara yang tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

Merasa memakluminya, akhirnya kini Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang di parkiran belakang yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit lamanya.

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat, sepertinya berlari menuju kearahnya. Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan tersenyum melihat sosok yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Haah~ mianhae Sehunnie, Lulu lama. Tadi Seosaengnim keluarnya lebih 10 menit dan Baekki serta Kyungie mengajak Lulu untuk pulang bersama tapi Lulu menolak mereka dan setelah itu Lulu langsung berlari dari kelas menuju sini. Mianhae Lulu telah membuat Hunnie menunggu lama." Sesal Luhan sambil menundukkan kepala dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Bukannya marah Sehun malah tersenyum maklum dan memajukan dirinya kepada Luhan, mengecup kening si rusa mungil tersebut dengan lembut.

"Eh..." Luhan hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya merasakan apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya.

"Jja kita pergi." Ajak Sehun yang berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

Setelah di dalam mobil, kini Sehun menolong Luhan untuk memasang seatbeltnya yang langsung dihadiahi oleh Sehun dengan kecupan singkat di bibir karena Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Baiklah kita akan kemana?"

"Terserah Sehunnie~"

SKIP

Dirasa cukup lama diperjalanan, sekitar 30 menit dari jarak sekolah mereka menuju tempat hiburan atau kencan yang mereka sebut saat ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua kini mengeluarkan diri dari dalam mobil dan segera memasuki area ini setelah membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua.

-Lotte World-

Yah kini mereka berdua kesana karena tadi Luhan sempat menginginkan tempat yang banyak permainannya. Dan disinilah Sehun membawa dirinya dan Luhan ke tempat apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Uwaaaww tempat ini sangat besar ne Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan kegirangan dengan kedua mata beningnya yang sangat berbinar gemas.

"Jja mau main apa?"

"Emh Lulu mau permen kapas dulu." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sehun dengan antusias dan dijawab senyuman oleh Sehun dan segera berjalan menuju tempat orang menjual permen kapas.

Setelah dirasa mendapatkannya dengan lahap Luhan memakan permen kapas tersebut dengan banyak gula-gula yang sedikit comot disekitar bibir plumnya. Dengan gemas Sehun segera menjilati gula-gula itu hingga terlihatlah kini bibir Luhan sudah bersih dari kotoran manis tersebut.

Setelah habis, Luhan membawa tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang masuk kedalam sebuah toko dimana menjual banyak perlatan lucu seperti topi dengan bentuk telinga hewan macam-macam dan juga tangan-tangan palsu hewan.

Luhan pun mengambil sebuah topi dengan hewan yang sangat ia sukai, yaitu rusa. Topi dengan tanduk bercabangnya yang sangat mengganggu sebenarnya, tetapi karena yang memakainya lucu jadinya sangat terlihat gemas.

Melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum lebar melihat betapa imutnya dirinya. Lalu Luhan pun melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari Sehun yang ternyata berada didekat pintu toko tersebut. Dengan gemas Luhan pun berlari dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Melihat seluruh topi-topi tersebut dan memilih yang pantas untuk Sehun kenakan. Setelah melihat salah satu topi yang berwarna abu-abu dengan perpaduan putih dan juga telinga tajamnya, Luhan pun mengambil topi tersebut dan memakaikannya keatas kepala Sehun. Merasa belum puas, kini Luhan mencari tangan-tangan palsu hewan tersebut dan setelah mendapatkannya segera ia mengambilnya dan memakaikannya dikedua tangan Sehun. Menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti dirinya yang sedang berjalan menuju cermin, melihat pantulan keduanya yang sangat terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi Sehun menurut Luhan.

"Kyaaaa Sehunnie lucu sekali." Pekik Luhan yang sambil melompat-lompat girang, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya heran.

Mengajaknya berfoto dan langsung saja dijadikan wallpaper handphonenya. Setelah itu menarik tangan Sehun lagi untuk menuju ke kasir, membayar apa yang mereka kenakan saat ini. Setelah merasa puas, kini Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk menaiki wahana permainan dengan sangat tidak sabarnya.

SKIP

Setelah dirasa puas menaiki beberapa wahana tersebut, kini terlihatlah dua makhluk sesama jenis yang sedang menduduki dirinya dikursi dekat teman dengan siimut yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan yang tinggi.

"Lu?" Gumam Sehun yang menatap lurus kedepan tidak berani menatap kedua manik mata lucu tersebut, dan dijawab pula dengan gumaman dari Luhan yang semakin erat memeluk lengan kanan Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

Mengehela nafas sejenak untuk mempersiapkan diri mempertanyakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. "Apa kau tidak marah dengan kejadian waktu itu?" Gumam Sehun sangat pelan dan merasa sedikit ketakutan.

Bukannya menjawab, si rusa malah menidurkan dirinya dibahu tegap nan nyaman milik Sehun tersebut. Melihat kearah samping dan tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat imut sedang tertidur, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir plumnya.

Merasa tidak tega akhirnya Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan. Menggendongnya dibelakang dan berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir. Saat diperjalanan Sehun menaikkan tubuh Luhan yang sedikit melorot dan sedikit mendengar gumaman Luhan yang berada langsung ditelinga kirinya sehingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas milik Luhan.

"Lulu tidak marah, asalkan Sehunnie tidak melakukannya lagi kepada Lulu." Mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan dalam tidurnya atau yang bisa disebut igauan, Sehun pun tersenyum hangat dan merasa lega.

Setelah berada didalam mobil, terlihatlah Luhan yang sedikit mengigau tidak jelas dengan kedua alis yang mengerut. Melihatnya seperti itu Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan lembut dan seketika kedua alis Luhan ayng mengerut tadi menjadi lurus tidak mengerut dan tersenyum manis didalam tidurnya.

Dengan segera Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang kerumah budenya yang barusan ia ketahui kemarin. Mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan seatbeltnya dan Luhan, membangunkan sirusa dengan berbisik dengan nada rendahnya yang terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Lu sudah sampai, ayo bangun." Mengucapnya beberapa kali sampai Luhan benar-benar membuka kedua matanya lebar.

"Eumh sudah sampai?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengernyitkan pandangannya, efek dari bangun tidur dan Sehun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Emh ini benar rumah bude Lulu, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan tidak yakin dan dijawab pula dengan anggukan (lagi) dari Sehun.

"Tapi darimana dan sejak kapan Hunnie tahu rumah bude Lulu?"

Sehun hanya sedikit membelalakkan kedua bola matanya mendengar apa yang Luhan tanyakan kepada dirinya.

"Eh ehm kebetulan kemari aku lewat sini dan melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan keluar dari pintu." Ucap Sehun yang pastinya berbohong.

"Emh begitu, yaudah deh sudah malam Lulu pulang dulu ne Hunnie. Dan Hunnie hati-hati dijalan ne." Ucap Luhan berpesan dan yang langsung memegang gagang pintu berniat untuk keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum Sehun menahan bahu kiri Luhan dan memutarkannya untuk menghadap dirinya.

Chup

Luhan hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan saat ini. Mengecup bibir plum Luhan dan sambil melihat kedua bola mata Luhan. Mencoba melumat sedikit bibir yang membuatnya candu, melumatnya perlahan dengan kedua bola mata elangnya yang sudah terpejam.

Merasakan kelakuan Sehun yang sangat lembut dan membuat tubuh Luhan yang sangat merinding dan menginginkan lebih. Akhirnya kini Luhan pun ikut memejamkan kedua bola mata rusanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun.

Merasa reaksi Luhan yang menguntungkan baginya, kini Sehun malah meraih punggung Luhan untuk mendekatkan dirinya dan mengelus leher belakang Luhan dengan gerakan secara perlahan, sehingga membuat Luhan sedikit melenguh tertahan.

Mendengar apa yang Luhan gumamkan, dengan lincah Sehun pun semakin melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu dan membawa tangannya untuk mengelus perlahan paha dalam Luhan.

Merasa sedikit sadar dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan, dengan segera Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun dan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada didalam mobil, dan mengucapkan satu kalimat terimakasih kepada Sehun dan dengan segera memasuki dirinya kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Haaah dasar rusa." Gumam Sehun sedikit kesal namun sedikit tersenyum juga dengan balasan dari si rusa barusan.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini, Sehunnie..."

TBC

Annyeong, wkwkk...

Comeback lagi, dan maaf banget maaf banget aku barusan ngetik nih FF dan langsung saja aku kirim setelahnya karena aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada kalian yang sudah membaca dan menunggu FF abal ini, heheee..

Maaf banget yah sepertinya dua minggu lebih aku tinggal hahaaa..

Dan terimakasih banget untuk kalian yang nyempatin untuk mampir ke kolom review dan untuk membuat semangat saya berkibar untuk terus nerusin ini FF.

Baiklah, ah iya sekedar mau bilang *kalau kalian mau heheee* silahkan baca FF saya yang terbaru "PROMISE".

OK TERIMAKASIH BANYAK~~

SAYANG KALIAN~~

CHU~~

:D :D :D :D

SAMPAI BERJUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA... "yang entah kapan diupdate lagi kekeee..."

BYE ...


End file.
